Forever
by brittany-anderson
Summary: NEW CHAPTER 24 UP. Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake are reunited after not speaking for several years. Can they resolve their past and perhaps even rekindle their fairytale romance?
1. A Day Full Of Change

Britney sat in the make up chair with a cup of hot coffee in between her cold hands. It was an unusually cold day in Los Angeles, even for the wintertime. She started to bite her nails once her hair stylist began to work on her hair, that is, until her assistant swatted her hand away from her face.

"Britney I thought you broke that nasty habit!" Fe said to her.

"Well I did, but I haven't been this nervous in a long time," she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Brit you have no reason to be nervous. You're not performing, you're not presenting. You just get to sit back and enjoy the show."

"I know I know, but this just isn't any old award show, this is the Grammy's! I haven't been to this event for years. What if people think I look stupid, or don't respect me anymore?"

"You have got to stop worrying, honey," Felicia said, patting Britney's knee. "You are going to look beautiful, just like you always do."

"Thanks Fe, you're too sweet," she said, looking down shyly.

"Is that really the only reason why you're nervous?" Fe asked with raised eyebrows.

Britney let out a slight laugh, but knew she couldn't hide her feelings about this. "Are you asking me if I'm nervous that Justin is going to be there as well?"

"Yes."

She sighed heavily, took a sip from her coffee, and finally spoke. "Yes, the main reason I'm nervous is because he will be there," she said looking down, ashamed. Felicia looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "I haven't seen him or been to the same event as him in years. And I haven't spoken to him in even longer. The last time I spoke to him was in December of 2005. That was five years ago," she said, almost not believing it had been that long. It certainly didn't feel like it.

Fe looked at Britney confused. "I didn't know you were talking to him in 2005. What happened?"

"Ugh, I'd rather not talk about it. It didn't end too well, that's all I'll say. Which makes me even more nervous."

"Okay Miss Spears, it's time to put your dress on…"

"Jessica, are you almost ready?" Just yelled from the opposite room, annoyed.

"Almost babe, be patient!"

Justin rolled his eyes at her comment. Be patient? He had been ready and waiting for a good 30 minutes. He didn't know why she was getting so dressed up and making such a big deal out of it. She was an actress, not a singer. She had no business being there anyway, but she insisted. There were people running around all over his house, everything was chaos, which annoyed him even more. He just wanted to get the night over with.

"So what do you think?" She said walking into the room, slowly twirling so he could see all of her.

"You look very nice, Jess," he said without even looking at her.

"Justin, you didn't even look at me," she said putting her hands on her hips.

He actually did look at her this time, and was underwhelmed, to say the least. He hated it when she got dressed up, she looked much better dressed down. He knew she was trying so hard to look nice tonight, and he didn't exactly know why. "Jessica seriously, you look nice."

"Just nice? Not beautiful, sexy, or gorgeous?" She said, seductively walking closer to him.

"You have a lot of make-up on," he said bluntly.

"It's an award show, what do you expect? What's your problem today, anyways? I would have thought you would be excited for tonight."

"I'm just tired is all."

"Yeah right. You're just not happy that you have to see that Spears girl. Trust me, if I were you, I wouldn't be happy about that either," she said walking out of the room.

Justin just laughed at her comment. She couldn't be anymore wrong. The sole reason why he was going tonight was because he knew she would be there. He hadn't seen her in forever it seemed, and he wasn't about to pass up this opportunity.


	2. She Looked At You Like You Were Scum

Britney and Justin both walked the red carpet peacefully and quickly. Their teams had it already worked out perfectly that they would not run into each other at any point, and they would not arrive at the same time. Justin was already inside the building by the time Britney had arrived to the event.

Britney's POV

Justin sat in his designated seat, his foot bouncing nervously. He couldn't stop looking around the large auditorium anxiously, straining his neck to see past all the people. He knew where her seat was; he could see it perfectly from where he was sitting. It was still empty and had been for a while, he wondered where she was.

"Would you quit that?!" Jessica said putting her hand on Justin's leg. "You look like a damn crazy person. What's wrong with you?"

"What? Nothing babe, I'm just looking around," he said, never looking at her.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were looking for you know whom," she said crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about, Jess?"

"Why have you been acting so weird with me the last couple of days? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"No of course not," he said finally looking at her. "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I've just been in a weird mood lately."

"It's okay baby, can I have a kiss?" She said, pouting her lips.

He began to lean down to kiss her, but pulled away when he heard people saying her name and commotion began to stir. That's when he saw her walking slowly down the aisle. She literally took his breath away. Her hair was back to blonde, and it cascaded beautifully down her back. The dress she wore hugged her body perfectly, and her legs seemed to go on forever.

He sat there completely still, his body super tense. 'Come on Brit, look over here, just for a second.' Just as she was walking passed him, she picked her eyes up from the floor and looked directly at him. His heart stopped. He quickly smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. She just looked strait ahead of her, and kept on walking.

"Wow, be any more obvious," Jessica said, pulling at his arm. "Justin! Stop looking at her!"

"W-what?" He said finally able to peel his eyes away from her.

"Oh my God, you were looking at her like she was a Goddess or something when your girlfriend is right next to you. So rude! Besides, she doesn't even look that good," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Stop being ridiculous Jessica. I just wanted to say hi to her."

"HA, yeah right. She looked at you like you were scum. What the hell did you do to piss her off? Oh right, you wrote about a million songs about her. Now the whole world knows she's a cheater, nice one," she said laughing her heart out.

"I did more than that," he said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Jessica, just quit your nonsense."

Britney's POV

Britney finally sat in her seat after what seemed like forever. She couldn't believe she had just walked right passed Justin. She thought her team had it all worked out so she wouldn't have to come so close to him.

She sighed heavily when she thought about how amazing he looked. He was still the most handsome man she had ever seen. And when he looked at her, strait into her eyes, that feeling surged through her all over again. That feeling of pure joy, lust, and love. Why did he STILL have this effect on her? It made no sense. What stunned her even more, was that he had the nerve to actually smile at her, after all that had happened between them. Even though she wanted to smile back at him so bad, she knew deep down that he didn't deserve that from her. Especially with him sitting right next to his girlfriend, hell no she wasn't going to smile at him.

"You doing alright, honey?" Fe asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, the hard part is over," she said fidgeting with her hands.

"Did you see Jessica? She looks so ridiculous," Felicia said, laughing about how did-up she was. Britney laughed as well.

"Yeah I saw her. Hey at least she tries."

"Well at least you're making jokes now! Let's have fun tonight. Don't even worry about him," she said, putting her arm around a very vulnerable Britney.

Britney's POV

The show went on without any major problems, and Britney thoroughly enjoyed herself. After everyone had cleared out of the theatre, Britney went to her hotel to get ready for the after party.

"I'm so tired you guys, I don't know if I can make it all the way through the party, I'm an old lady now!"

"Come on Brit, you haven't gone out in a while. You deserve it, and I know you'll have fun," Larry said watching her as she lay on the couch with her Grammy outfit still on.

"But my feet hurt so bad!"

"Come on Brit, get up, we have to get you changed," her stylist said pulling her off the couch. "So which after party are you going to?"

"Um, I think I'm going to Diddy's party," she said putting the new dress on.

"Wow, you're a brave girl!"

"Why do you say that?" Britney asked, sliding into her black pumps.

"Well aren't Justin and Jessica going to that party? Ew, even saying their names together sounds icky," her stylist said rolling his eyes.

"What?!" Britney said with big eyes. "Oh no no no, I cannot go to that party now," she said taking the heels right off.

"Britney Jean Spears! Do NOT let that silly boy and ugly excuse for a girlfriend make you change your plans. If you don't go, then he'll know he got to you. Is that what you want?"

"No…"

"Well then, you better go. You look SO fierce right now, and I want you to walk into that party with your head held high! Show him what he's missing out on!"

"Yeah…you're right!" She said, getting her confidence back. "I'm not gonna let some boy ruin my night. I've never let some guy get to me before, why start now?"

"That's the spirit. Trust me honey, with that outfit and those heels, if he doesn't come crawling back to you by the end of the night, then I'm doing my job wrong."


	3. Right Place, Wrong Time

Justin's POV

-

Justin sat as his private table at the party. It was crazy packed, and all the celebrities seemed to be having the time of the their lives, except for him. He didn't have any desire to come here, because he knew Britney wouldn't come. She wasn't into that whole scene anymore. But once again, Jessica insisted that they go. He knew she just wanted to be seen, which really made his skin crawl.

-

"Justinnn, come on! Let's go dance!" She said, pulling at his arm.

-

"I'm sorry Jess, I'm not feeling it right now."

-

"Not feeling it? You always dance whenever you're at a club. Come on, just one, for me. Please?" She said pouting her lips.

-

"Alright, fine. Just one," he said, reluctantly getting up.

-

Britney's POV

-

Britney walked into the party with her dancers in tow. She started to get nervous at all the people looking at her, but she remembered what her stylist had said, keep your head held high.

-

"Come on Brit, let's dance!" One of her dancers said in her ear.

-

"Um, not quite yet," she said, looking around. "I need to warm up a bit first, how about we go get some drinks?" They all headed to the bar and order whatever they pleased. Britney then started chatting with everyone around her, saw some old friends, and began to finally loosen up. She looked up at the second level of the club and spotted one of her dancers from her Dream Within A Dream tour, and decided to go say hi.

-

"Brooke! Hi!" The two women embraced with tears in their eyes.

-

"Oh my God, you look SO good!" Brooke said causing Britney to blush. "I went to your Circus show in California and it was amazing! I'm so happy you're back on the scene," she said putting her hand on Britney's arm.

-

"Aw, thank you. I went through a rough patch in my life, but I'm finally back on track. It feels good to know people can actually see that." As the women were talking, Britney saw the look on Brooke's face change as she was looking at someone behind her. Before Britney could ask what was wrong, there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Justin standing right in front of her.

-

"Hey," he said with uncertainty in his voice.

-

"Um, I'm gonna go get a drink," Brooke said quickly walking away.

-

"Hey," Britney said back, with no emotion in her voice. Her heart was beating like crazy and there were butterflies in her stomach. He looked so good. Definitely a much older and much more mature looking Justin, but still the same Justin non-the less.

-

"How are you?"

-

"Um, I'm fine," she said crossing her arms.

-

"Why do I sense so much hostility from you?" He asked looking deep into her eyes. The way he looked at her made her heart jump and the feeling of desire course through her body. 'Damn you,' she thought. 'Why must you give me THAT look.'

-

"No hostility," she said taking her eyes away from him. "I just don't understand why you're talking to me."

-

He rolled his eyes at her. "Britney, what happened between us was like 4 years ago. I think it's time to let it go."

-

"Let it go?" She said. "I may be able to let go of one thing, but you've done so many hurtful things and said so many hurtful things about me that I really can't 'let it go.'" She was trying her best to make it seem as if she didn't care about him at all. "Therefore, I really see no point in talking to you, ever."

-

"Alright fine. I understand that I've done and said some childish things, and I'm sorry about what happened between us the last time we saw each other all those years ago."

-

"Was that supposed to sound genuine? Because it didn't," she said as she began to walk away. She was noticing that people were watching them intently and she wanted out of the situation asap. This wasn't how she imagined talking to Justin again.

-

"Britney, wait," he said pulling her back to him. "I just wanted to see how you're doing. I haven't talked to you since all that nonsense happened in your life and I've been genuinely concerned. I still care about you, believe it or not," he said looking strait into her eyes, causing her breath to quicken. Their bodies were so close, it was almost too much for her to handle. "Just tell me you're alright."

-

"I've been fine, I am fine, and I will always be fine," she said, finally breaking away from him and walking away. She wondered if he knew; if he knew that all the chaos in her life, the issues she was having, mentally and emotionally, were all because of him. She wondered if he knew he had caused her problems. Somehow, she had a feeling he knew very well, and that's why he was so concerned for her.

-

She walked back downstairs to rejoin her friends. She needed to shake off this feeling he gave her; the feeling of being happy and sad at the very same time.


	4. So Now You Care About Me?

Justin's POV

Justin watched as Britney walked away from him and down the stairs to the dance floor. Being that close to her, hearing her voice again and feeling her skin, it was more amazing than he imagined. And he honestly had no idea she still harbored such angry feelings towards him after all this time. But, that's the way she's always been, the same stubborn Britney. He started looking around him and noticed mostly everyone staring at him, so he made his way downstairs as well. He had no idea where Jessica was, until she popped up right in front of him when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you want to explain to me what the HELL that was?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"What?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Why the hell were you talking to her? No wait, why were you holding onto her arm and why were you so damn close to her?"

"I was talking to her, is that now allowed or something?"

"Justin, do not be smart with me right now. Do you really want me to start a scene right now?"

"Well you're so good at it…" he said, taking another sip.

"You're SUCH an asshole."

"Jess, I don't understand why you're getting so worked up. I let you talk to your ex boyfriends all the time to catch up and I never give you shit for it, but the same doesn't go for me?"

"I let you talk to Cameron with no problems."

"That's true, then what's the difference in this situation?"

"It's a big difference, actually."

"Why?" He asked, even though he knew why. He knew that she knew, as well as everyone else, that him and Britney had a connection that could never be duplicated.

"Because I know how in love you were with her," she said, rolling her eyes. "That puppy love or whatever the fuck you call it, and I know you still haven't grown up since you were like, 21 or whenever the last time you saw her was."

"I was way older than 21 the last time I saw her," he said under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Come on, let's dance."

"Oh so now you want to dance?" She said following him to the dance floor.

"Yes, now come on." He didn't want to fight with her tonight, he definitely didn't need that right now. So he figured he would just go along with what she wanted.

Britney's POV

"I can't believe I have to sit here and watch this," she said to her dancer, referring to Justin and Jessica dancing together. "I mean look at her, she's practically trying to have sex with him!"

"Uh yeah, she's definitely trying way too hard."

"When we danced together it was nothing like that," she said looking at the ground.

"Is it hard being here right now?" Her dancer asked.

"No, no. I'm fine, really," she lied.

"You don't have to sit here and watch them. Why don't you grab one of the many hot guys in here and go dance?"

"That would look so desperate, like I was dancing just because they are."

"Well Jessica is looking pretty desperate right now." They both laughed at how she was putting her hands all over his butt in the middle of the dance floor.

Britney was watching them with her blood boiling. There was a reason why she never watched any of his music videos or looked at pictures of him and Jessica together, it made her feel like she wanted to punch something. He was only allowed to touch HER like that.

As these thoughts were swirling through her head, Jessica looked right at her. She looked Britney dead in the eyes and continued to grind on Justin's groin with a smirk on her face. 'What a bitch,' Britney thought. The feelings inside her finally became too much for her to handle, she was on the verge of tears. She abruptly got up from her chair and walked to the back of the club. Justin saw Britney do this and saw the look on her face, and he broke away from Jessica and chased after her.

"Britney wait!"

She could hear him calling her name, but she never turned around. She just kept walking strait to the back of the building. The tears in her eyes were threatening to fall at any moment, and she had to get away from Justin and everyone else there before they actually did. She could NOT let him see her cry.

"Britney STOP!" He said, struggling to keep up with her, bumping into people in his way.

She turned a corner in the very back of the building, and found a door that seemed to have no purpose. She went strait for it. She opened it to see an empty room and thought it would be perfect. She looked behind her to see him getting closer and closer. She managed to get into the room and close the door before he reached her, but just seconds later the door opened again, and he closed it behind him.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked walking up to her and putting his hands on her face.

"Get away!" She said slapping his hands away. "Don't touch me."

"What did I do? Britney tell me what's wrong!"

"So now you care about me?" She said, managing to keep the tears in and gain her composure back.

"What are you talking about? I've always cared about you."

"Well that's definitely questionable. Where have you been the last four years?"

"Britney, I TRIED to get in touch with you-"

"I'm NOT talking about when I went 'crazy'", she said cutting him off. "I bet that's exactly what you think of me now, huh? That I'm crazy."

"What? That's not what I think at all Britney! I know that something very serious was wrong, I never thought you were crazy," he said stepping towards her.

"I haven't seen you in forever, and when I do you have your girlfriend dancing on you like a freak."

"I didn't think it would bother you," he said, getting some satisfaction that it made her jealous.

"It doesn't bother me," she said, trying her best to lie. "I just feel like it's inappropriate."

"Inappropriate?" He said, letting a slight laugh out.

"Fuck you. That's just like you Justin, to laugh at me when I'm trying to talk to you."

"Okay. You're right, I'm sorry," He said stepping closer, and putting his hands gently on her arms. He could feel her trembling, which made his eyes grow with concern.

"Must you look at me like that?" She asked, the tears returning to her eyes.

"Britney," he said in a soft voice, "Don't cry. Please. I hate it when you cry."

"You don't even know me anymore."

"Yes I do. You can stand here and try to say that I don't know you, and sometimes I might even think that. But when I look into your eyes, your beautiful eyes," he said, wiping a tear away, "you're the same Britney I fell in love with."

She stared strait into his eyes, not being able to move. Her whole body was stiff. "Justin, I should leave," she said, gaining her composure back.

"Brit, don't leave."

"No, Justin, I have to," she said, stepping away from him. "We shouldn't be doing this, it's a little inappropriate."

"But I feel like we need to talk."

"No we don't," she said walking towards the door.

"But Britney there's so much I want to tell you and talk to you about. Please." She looked at him for a moment. She knew that there was so much she wanted to say to him, SO much. But she wasn't sure that it would be the best idea if they started talking again. A repeat of what happened last time might replay itself, and that would NOT be good.

"I'm sorry Justin," she said with sad eyes. She walked out the door with her heart breaking.


	5. She's A Very Fragile Woman

That same night, Justin sat up in his bed while Jessica was asleep next to him. He left the party immediately after Britney did, trying to catch up with her somehow, but with no luck. He was finding it really hard to fall asleep. He still had the thought of Britney on his mind. He couldn't get her face out of his mind, those big, sad brown eyes looking up at him. Her skin felt so good under his touch, and his breath stopped as he remembered how good she looked. Her breasts, her stomach, her ass, and legs were literally breathtaking.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to get his mind at ease until he talked to her. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to talk to her about, he just knew he had to. He just had a feeling that there was something that was missing between them.

"Justin, are you still awake?" Jessica asked looking up at him.

"Yeah babe, just not tired yet. Go back to sleep," he said giving her a weak smile.

"Well I might know something that'll put you right to sleep," she said as her hand slipped under the covers and went right to his crotch.

"Not now Jess," he said pushing her hand away. "I'm not feeling it."

"Suite yourself," she said, rolling over and going back to sleep.

Justin decided that tomorrow he would try to contact Britney. He didn't know how, seeing as he no longer had her number or email or anything for that matter. But he would find a way. He knew he would find a way.

The next morning, Britney sat in her kitchen drinking her usual cup of coffee and reading the newspaper while her sons ate their breakfast. She still couldn't stop thinking about Justin, but she had to push her fantasies aside and focus on her reality.

"Morning Brit."

"Good morning daddy."

"How was your night? You look pretty tired."

"Yeah I came in kind of late, but I'm actually feeling pretty good."

"That's good. What's your schedule like today?"

"Well in about an hour I'm gonna take the boys to their swimming class. Then after that I have a photo shoot for Rolling Stone."

"Not looking forward to that last part, I take it?"

"Hell no. It's probably going to take forever. I just thought I was going to have more time off after the tour wrapped up," she said looking over at her boys. "I mean, I did really well with the tour. I put my all into every show, I never cancelled one show, and I truly enjoyed myself. I just feel like I should get some time off."

"I agree," her dad said, which shocked her.

"You do? I would have thought you would want to keep me as busy as possible. You know, to keep me from getting bored and acting out again," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you've made amazing progress. I know we don't see eye to eye Britney, but I see how hard you work, and I'll talk to Larry about your work load."

"Really? You mean it?" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Of course I mean it. I love you, and I want you to spend as much quality time with Sean and Jayden as possible."

Later that afternoon, while alone in his music studio, Justin finally found time in his busy day to try to contact Britney. One problem, he had no way of contacting her.

He opened up his laptop and started to search through his contacts. He was searching for anyone who would know how to contact Britney. He wasn't seeing anything that was ringing a bell, so he started to give up hope.

But then he came across a name that hadn't crossed his mind in years. Felicia. That's it! She would definitely have Britney's number. But the question was, would she give it to him?

He took out his phone and tentatively dialed the unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um, Felicia?"

"Speaking. Who's this?"

"Hey Felicia, it's Justin…Timberlake."

"Justin! I thought I recognized your voice! Oh my goodness I haven't heard from you in forever! How are you, darlin?"

"I'm great, Felicia. It's really nice to hear your voice," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"So honey, what is it you're calling me for, exactly?"

"Well, I know this might sound really random, but do you have Britney's number by chance?"

"Well of course I do, I'm her assistant you know," she said with a laugh.

"You are? I thought you two had a falling out?"

"Well everything is back on track again. See the things you miss out on when you're not around?"

"Yeah I guess you're right…"

"Why on earth would you be asking for her number?" She asked this question even though she already knew. Britney had told her all about last night.

"Well it's just that some things have come up and I would really like to speak to her again."

"That's very sweet of you Justin, but I'm not sure she would want me giving out her number."

"I understand," he said. He paused for a second, trying to figure out how to convince her. "Look Fe, I'm not gonna harass her, I'm not gonna give her any problems either. If she still doesn't want to talk after I call her, then I'll leave her alone. I promise."

"Well…alright, I'll give you her number. Just don't call her right away, let me give her a little heads up first."

"Okay, that's fine. When should I call?"

"You can call her later tonight. And Justin, please be gentle on her. She's a very fragile woman, especially when it comes to you."

"I know Fe. Trust me, I have nothing but love for her."

"Good to know. Good luck, Justin."


	6. Where Ever She Goes, They Follow

The next day Justin woke up early and made himself and Jessica some breakfast. He was in a surprisingly good mood today, and he knew it had everything to do with Britney. His heart sped up thinking that he would see her tomorrow. His thoughts of another woman were interrupted when he heard his girlfriend coming down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Aw babe, are you making me breakfast?" She asked putting her arms around his waste.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice to have an actual breakfast for once."

"That's sweet J." He winced at that statement. He hated it, absolutely hated it when she called him J. That was a nick name reserved for only one person.

"Jess you know I don't like it when you call me that."

"Are you seriously gonna start that up again? It's just a nick name, get over it," she said walking away from him and sitting at the table.

"I'm not trying to fight with you Jessica."

"Well all we've been doing lately is fighting."

"Well maybe you shouldn't do things that get on my nerves," he said quite bluntly. "I'm sorry," he said turning to look at her for the first time since she came downstairs, "that was rude. I didn't mean it."

"Whatever. So your day is open today, right?"

"No, I thought I told you I have to be at the dance studio all day."

"What? You're seriously gonna be busy all day?" She said wining.

"Yes Jessica, I do have a job," he said as he continued cooking.

"Well I have a job too! And if you don't recall, I have to leave tomorrow for two weeks to New York for my job. I thought you would want to spend all day with me since it will be so long until we're together again."

"It's really not that long Jess," he said bitterly. He remembered the times when he and Britney had to go almost a month without seeing each other, and it absolutely killed him every time. He was almost excited that Jessica was leaving.

"You don't care that I'm leaving at all do you?"

"I never said that. Please stop being so dramatic."

"Well what if I leave to New York today? I bet that wouldn't bother you one bit, would it?" She said, standing up.

"Do whatever you want Jessica," he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Fine Justin, I'm going to pack, and I'm leaving asap," she said turning and heading out of the room.

"Fine. More breakfast for me."

Justin drove up to the dance studio for his appointment with his choreographer. Since he was finally in the process of making new music, that means he had to start the dance process up again, which he loved. When he pulled up to the studio he noticed swarms of paparazzi just sitting outside the studio just waiting; what they were waiting for he didn't have to slightest idea. He decided to park around the back so none of them would catch him. He really despised the paparazzi.

"Hey man, why are there so many damn paparazzi outside? I never see them on this side of town," Justin asked once him and his choreographer greeted.

"Ah, well miss Britney Spears is in the building, and you know where ever she goes, they follow."

"Britney's here?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah man she's been here since early this morning. She's just here with a bunch of her dancers. Apparently this is her way to relieve stress."

"Really? I had no idea."

"Yeah she's having a blast, she's great to watch."

"She always has been," he said with a smile on his face. "Could you take me to where she is for a second? I'd really like to see her."

"Sure thing man, she's upstairs, I'll show you."

When he walked into the room, the biggest room they had in the studio, he saw her with about ten dancers behind her and her choreographer in front of her. The loud, thumping music of "Toxic" filled the room, and she danced feverishly to it. He watched her as his heart swelled with pride; she was always the most amazing dancer. And he still couldn't get over how nice her body was. She was wearing bright green yoga pants that hugged her thighs perfectly, and a black sports bra. Her blonde hair was loosely flying around in the air. He stood there almost in a trance, just watching her.

"See man, told you she was great to watch."

"I know," he said thinking back to all the times that he would just sit and watch her dance while she was rehearsing. He loved every minute of it, just like he was loving it now.

Finally the music stopped and everyone started clapping.

"Oh my God Brit, that was so great!" Her very flamboyant choreographer said, clapping.

"That _felt _great!" She said throwing her hair back and fanning herself off with her hand. "But I think that's good for today. How long have we been here?"

"About four hours," one of her dancers said.

"Oh lord! I'm so sorry y'all, go ahead on home!" She turned around with a huge smile on her face, and when she saw him, she completely froze.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, out of breath. That was everyone's cue to leave, and within seconds the room was empty.

"Well this is one of the most popular dance studios in L.A.," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Right, sorry," she said shutting her eyes in embarrassment, "sorry if that came out kind of rude."

"It's alright," he said with a chuckle. "You look absolutely amazing." He looked her body up and down. She wasn't as skinny as she was before, and probably never would be. But he liked that, and definitely appreciated her new found womanly curves.

"Oh, thanks," she said, getting self conscious that he was looking at her body. She quickly grabbed her hoodie from off the floor and zipped it up.

"Why are you trying to hide from me like I've never seen your body before?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not hiding," she said as her face turned red, and she unconsciously folded her arms in front of her stomach.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me?" He asked nervously.

"Outside? There's tons of paparazzi outside."

"No of course not outside, we can walk around the studio, since it's so huge."

"Well, alright. But only for a minute. I have a meeting to go to soon."

They walked out of the room and started slowly making their way down the hall. "What kind of meeting do you have?" He asked curiously. "Isn't your tour over and everything? Congratulations on that, by the way. It was a really great show."

"You saw it?" She asked, shocked.

He chuckled softly and nervously scratched his head. "I actually went to one. The one in Arizona. I was there at the same time and managed to sneak in unnoticed. It was great. You were great."

"Wow, thanks," she said smiling. She had a feeling of satisfaction that he cared enough to actually go to one of her shows. She used to sneak into his FutureSex/LoveSound tour all the time, but she would never admit it to him. "But anyway, the meeting is actually about lightening up my schedule. I feel like my work load is a little too heavy, especially with all I've accomplished, I think I should have a break."

"I agree," he said, smiling.

"And plus, I _am _a mother and all. I kind of need to be with them more."

"Right, that's very important," he said, awkwardly looking away.

"I think I should really be going," she said looking up at him. When he looked back down at her, she felt a shooting warmth all over her, and she had to immediately look away because it was almost too much for her to take.

"Alright, I understand. I need to get to my appointment as well."

"Well it was nice seeing you," she said stopping and turning towards him. "It was a pretty funny coincidence running into you here," she said laughing.

"Yeah it was," he said with a content smile. "I still would like to see you tomorrow, don't think this is a way out for you," he said, looking at her with teasing eyes. She smiled nervously.

"I don't know Justin…"

"Britney, don't do that to me. You told me we could meet up tomorrow," he said, almost pleading with her. He was _not _going to let her get away.

"Okay okay," she said, putting her hands up in defeat. "Just call me tomorrow."

"Thank you, I'll call you tomorrow."

"See ya," she said, lightly touching his arm, and walking away.

He watched her walk away with a feeling of complete joy surging through his entire body.


	7. There's Something You're Not Telling Me

Britney drove home from her meeting with mixed feelings. She's was absolutely ecstatic that Larry decided to give her some time off, but her emotions were still all mixed up from seeing Justin today. It was different from when they had talked in the club. That night she was just angry, and when she came face to face with him she didn't know what to do. But this meeting was different. It was calm and in a relaxed environment, and she saw the Justin she remembered come out in him. Her heart beat faster at the thought of him, and that made her nervous. Almost too nervous to function. She knew she had to talk to somebody about all the feelings she was having. She decided that night she would call Felicia over to her house for a talk and that she would tell her something she had never told anybody.

Once she put her boys to bed she got some wine out for her and Felicia and waited patiently for her. She was a bit nervous, because she was about to reveal some things to Fe that she had never ever told anybody.

"Hey pretty lady! Long time no see!" Felicia said, stepping into the house.

"You saw me this afternoon at the meeting Fe," Britney said laughing at her.

"Oh you got out some wine for me!"

"More like for me," Britney said with a laugh. They both sat down on the big, dark red couch in Britney's living room and took a sip of their wine.

"The boys asleep?"

"Yeah I put them down a couple minutes ago, they have to be up early since Kevin is coming to get them," she said, looking down sadly.

"You hate having to see them go, don't ya?" Felicia said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I hate it more than anything. I wish they could just stay with me."

"Is that what's bothering you honey?"

"No," Britney said with a soft laugh, "much more troubling things are bothering me."

"Well do tell," Felicia said, interested.

"It's just….it's about Justin."

"I knew it!"

"I saw him today, at the dance studio. And he looked so good Fe, so good!" She said with lust in her eyes.

"Brit, that boy has always looked good."

"I know I know. He wants to start talking again, and I feel like that's dangerous."

"Why? Britney, Justin always brings good things into your life, he's good for you, even if it's just a friendship."

"I know, it's like he's the only person who knows how to really get to me…"

"You still have feelings, don't ya honey?" She asked looking deep into Britney's eyes.

"Of course I do Fe!" Tears started developing in her eyes. "And I know he says that he just wants to be friends, but I can't be just friends with him, and that's my fault."

"No it's not, it's nobody's fault. It's just the way it is."

"Felicia, it's more complicated than that," she said, looking down.

"There's something you're not telling me…"

The tears from Britney's eyes started to fall faster, and she had to put her hand over her mouth to quiet her sobs trying to get out.

"Britney tell me what it is, you're worrying me!"

"It's Jayden," she said bluntly and abruptly.

"What do you mean?"

"Justin is Jayden's father, Felicia." There. She said it. Now that she said it, she actually felt a little bit better. That is, until she saw the utter shock on Felicia's face.

"WHAT? How? When?" She couldn't even get her thoughts strait.

"He was conceived four years ago. It was the last time we saw each other until now." Britney kept her eyes down cast, she couldn't stand to look Felicia in the eye.

"But you were still married to Kevin then."

"I know I know, I'm terrible," she cried, putting her head in her hands.

"No no, I mean, how do you know he's Justin's. He could be Kevin's."

"No. He's Justin's child. Me and Kevin were using condoms then because I didn't want to go on birth control. In the heat of the moment, Justin and I didn't use one. There's no possible way he's Kevin's. And plus, you can't tell me that when you look at Jayden, when you _really _watch him, you don't see Justin in him."

"Well of course, I always thought he resembled Justin in many ways, but I never even fathomed it," she said, her eyes still big.

"And…Sean Preston…" she began hesitantly.

"Oh my God Britney, is he Justin's too?" Felicia almost screamed.

"Well that's the thing…I don't know," she said, the tears starting to pour again.

"Why don't you know?" Felicia asked in disbelief.

"Because," she began, "me and Justin saw each other in December of '04…"

"Britney that was only three or so months after you were married to Kevin!"

"I know Fe! I'm such an awful person," she said crying.

"No Britney, you are not awful at all," she said stroking Britney's hair. "When you love somebody as much as you love Justin, it's understandable that you couldn't be away from him."

"It's not that I couldn't be away from him, it's that whenever we're together we can't control ourselves."

"That's understandable too. So were you and Kevin trying to get pregnant when you and Justin saw each other that time?"

"Well no, but we weren't exactly being careful. Sometimes we would use protection, sometimes we wouldn't…"

"And you and Justin didn't?"

"No. We never did when we were together. But when we were together I was on birth control, with Kevin I wasn't."

"Oh my goodness, Britney Jean," she said covering her mouth in disbelief.

"Nobody knows about this Fe. I'm glad I could finally get it out."

"Honey you can trust me, and I'm here for you through everything, I promise. But first you gotta tell me what happened on those nights!"

***A/N: Yes, I know it's been done before, but I'm sucker for stories where Justin is the boy's real father! Hopefully most of you guys are too :). The next two chapters will be flashbacks of both times Britney and Justin secretly saw each other.


	8. Doesn't He Mean Mrs Federline?

***remember, this is a flashback. And there's some strong sexual content. You've been warned!

Early December, '04

"_Kevin where are you going?" Britney asked, watching him get dressed._

"_Just going out hun."_

"_Kevin you went out last night, and the night before that!"_

"_So?" He said, never looking at her._

"_Sooo, I'm your wife now. You should want to stay home with me, or at least ask me to go with you." She was genuinely offended that he didn't want to spend any time with her. _

"_I went out with you for your birthday."_

"_That was five days ago!" She said, getting angrier by the second. "Every day since that you've been gone while I've been working my ass off."_

"_Listen babe, I love you, but I gotta go now," he quickly kissed her on the cheek and ran downstairs and out the door as she stood there stunned. She couldn't believe how much he had changed since they got married only months ago. _

'_Well I'm not gonna sit here all night by myself,' she thought to herself. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 8 o'clock, still early. She remembered that there was a new upscale restaurant/bar opening in L.A. tonight that would be infested with celebrities. She was originally invited to go but had turned it down in hopes to be with her husband, but now she was thinking it would be a good idea to get out without him. She called up Larry for an emergency hair and make up team to come to her house, and within an hour she was out the door and on her way._

_She stepped into the bar in her tight navy blue mini dress and sparkling black pumps. Her blonde hair was wavy and down her back, and a simple diamond necklace adorned her neckline. She ate dinner in the noisy restaurant with some of her friends and her publicist team, socializing with some people throughout the night. _

_She started to get antsy later on into the night, and decided to go to the bar to get a drink. She sat on one of the bar stools and put her clutch on the table in front of her. _

"_Vodka cranberry, please."_

"_Right away, miss Spears."_

"_Miss Spears?" She heard the familiar voice behind her, and a slight smile came across her lips, it was Justin. He came up behind her, so close that his chest was against her back, and he leaned into her ear and said, "doesn't he mean Mrs. Federline?" Shivers ran down her spine as she felt his breath on her neck. She turned slightly to look at him and let out a slight laugh, "I should've known you would be here, Timberlake." He took the seat next to her and laughed along with her._

_They hadn't seen each other since she had been seeing Kevin, but there were a couple times before then that they had secret rendezvous._

"_So how's married life?" He asked, taking a sip of his beer. _

"_Great!" She said with a fake smile, not looking at him. _

"_For some reason you think you can lie to me," he said laughing. "Britney, look at me."_

_She turned her eyes to meet his, and studied his face. It was unbelievable to her how handsome he was, and she knew that his blue eyes could see right through her._

"_Are you happy?" He asked. _

"_I am. I've been happier," she said quietly, "but I _am _happy."_

"_Hhmm." He took another sip of his beer. "Can't believe you're married."_

"_I know," she said looking down at the ring on her hand. _

"_I heard you bought your own wedding ring. What the fuck is that about?" He asked bitterly._

"_It's really none of your business," she said back._

"_Actually I think it is."_

"_And why's that?" She asked, amused. _

"_Because I love you."_

_Her heart sank and she put her head down. "Justin…" she began, but he interrupted her. _

"_Wanna go for a ride? My escort is right outside."_

_She knew what that meant. She wanted to say yes so bad, she wanted to be in his arms and feel him all over her. But she was a married woman now. Even though her husband was an absolute jerk, and even though she was questioning her love for him, she knew it was wrong. _

"_No J, I don't think that's a good idea."_

"_Are you in love with him?" He asked, causing her to look up at him suspiciously._

"_What? Once again, none of our business."_

"_Somebody who was actually in love with their husband would have no problem answering that question." He was always very blunt with her, and never censored his thoughts, especially now that he was a little bit tipsy._

"_Well then I don't think I have to answer that question. You already know," she said sadly._

"_Did you ever love him? Or was getting married to him a way to get back at me?"_

"_Wow, you're bold tonight aren't you?" She asked laughing._

"_Answer the question," he took another swig of his beer. It was very apparent that he was very angry and bitter towards her. _

"_I think this conversation is over," she said. She knew he knew the answer to that question. _

"_So you wanna take that ride now?" She turned her head to look at him, and studied his eyes intently. She could tell that he didn't just want her, he _needed_ her. And she felt exactly the same way._

"_Yes, I do." She threw out all thoughts of her 'husband' at that moment. This man in front of her was the one she really loved. _

_She followed him to the back of the bar, holding onto his hand the whole way. There was no media in the building, so it didn't matter. They went out the back entrance so they wouldn't be caught by anybody._

"_Hey Johnny," Justin said to his body guard standing by the escalade. He looked at Britney, then at Justin, smiled, and opened the door to the back of the car. Justin let Britney get in first, watching her legs as the dress rode up as she climbed in. _

"_Just drive please," Justin said. Britney giggled as she climbed to the very back seat, and he followed behind her. His body guard rolled up the window separating the back from the front, so that now they were alone. _

"_I haven't kissed you in forever," Justin said as they sat facing each other, their faces only inches apart._

"_Then kiss me," she said with a smile. He leaned in slowly until their lips met. They kissed slowly and sensually, sending feelings of passion soaring through both of their bodies. When their tongues met, their kissing began to become faster and more passionate. _

"_Come here," he said sensually and pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. He began to kiss her neck and she threw her head back in passion. He pulled down the top of her tube top dress so that her breasts were now exposed. He slowly kissed and licked each nipple, causing her lips to part and a slight moan escape. She looked down at him and their eyes met, she started to grind on his lap, her arousal growing by the second. _

_He slipped his hand under her dress, moved her panties to the side, and began to touch the area he knew would drive her crazy. "Oh Justin," she moaned looking strait into his eyes. A smile crept across his lips, he knew just what he was doing to her. He quickly licked his finger and started rubbing the same spot again, causing her eyes to close and her hips to move. "Oh baby, you're just what I needed," she said as she threw her head back. The pleasure was building faster and faster inside her. His mouth returned to her breast as be began to rub her faster, which made her breath quicken. He knew she was close. He knew her like the back of his hand. About a minute later, an orgasm started to rattle through her body. She buried her head in his shoulder in an attempt to silence her moans. A slight moan escape his lips, it always turned him on to make her come. _

_When she came down from it, she pushed him down on the seat so that he was laying on his back. She quickly removed her panties, pulled her dress down a little lower to give him a better view of her chest, and got on top of him. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down slightly, and grabbed his penis in her hand. She saw his eyes close and he began to moan. "Britney, I can't take it anymore," he said, looking at her with pleading eyes. _

_She smiled at him and positioned herself above him, and slowly lowered herself on him. A moan escaped both of their lips. There was nothing in the world like the feeling of him inside her, nobody could ever compete, and she knew by the look on his face that it was the same for him. "Wait, you're still on the pill right?" He asked. She stopped and looked at him. She wasn't on it anymore, but would she tell him? Could she get pregnant if they continued? All these thoughts were running through her head, but she quickly said, "Yes, I am." "Okay," he said with a smile. He grabbed onto her hips and began to guide her up and down again. After that, the thought never crossed her mind again. She was too in the moment to give a fuck. The feeling of making love to him was so familiar and wonderful, it was all that mattered in that moment. _

_They began to move together faster and with more fever and passion. She leaned forward so that her face was above him now, and she continued to move up and down on him. They both held each other's gaze, never looking away, only to kiss. Justin's moans began to get loader and louder, she knew he was close. He kissed her one last time, looked her strait in they eyes, and said "I love you so much." She smiled wide, kissed him softly, and said "I love you too J." After that, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as Britney kissed his neck until he came down from it. _

_They quickly got dressed as Justin yelled for his body guard the address to take Britney home. Britney rested her head on Justin's chest the whole ride back while he caressed her back and kissed her head gently. There were no words between them, there didn't need to be. _

_Finally, the car stopped in front of her house. Justin helped her out and they stood outside of the car, just staring at each other for a moment. _

"_Well I must go back to married life now," she said with a sad laugh. His head dropped and he scratched his head, his favorite nervous habit. "Hey," she said touching his chest, "I love you, you know." He looked up at her and smiled. _

"_I love you too." His eyes were so sad, and she quickly held back the tears that were stinging her eyes. _

"_See you around," she said, slowly turning and walking away._

"_See ya."_

_She quietly walked into the house, and noticed that it was completely still. He still wasn't there. She took her phone out of her clutch and had no missed calls or text messages from him. She angrily threw her phone on the ground, dropped her clutch, and headed upstairs for another night alone. _


	9. She Never Felt More Alone

**This is also a flashback, and also has strong sexual content. Once again, you've been warned!

_Early December '05_

_Britney watched her almost three month old baby sleep soundly in his crib. She was currently staying in a hotel for the weekend because her and Kevin weren't getting along. She figured that a couple days apart might fix the tension that was happening between them. And plus, Justin had texted her asking to see her and possibly even the baby, so it would be best if they were apart._

_She sat in the chair in the master bedroom of the hotel room as she nervously bit her nails and bobbed her foot up and down rapidly. 'Why the hell am I so nervous?' She thought to herself. 'Well I guess I haven't seen him for a year…and this is the first time he'll see Sean Preston.' _

_Since the day she found out she was pregnant the possibility that her son could've been conceived that night they were together a year ago occupied her mind constantly. She felt as if she were going crazy. Her marriage was a joke, her husband couldn't give two shits about his wife or his new born son. She thought about Justin everyday and fantasized every day about being married to him and having kids with him instead of Kevin. She felt like a prisoner in her own brain._

_Right in the middle of her thoughts, she heard a knock on the door. She immediately got up from the chair, quietly walked out of the room as not to disturb her sleeping baby, and went to answer the door. _

"_Long time no see," he said as she opened the door. She drank in the sight of him and a huge grin came upon her face._

"_A year exactly I believe." She was absolutely beaming, and Justin noticed it. She opened the door wider and stepped aside, allowing him space to walk into the spacious and luxurious hotel room. _

"_You look absolutely amazing," he said, leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. Her face turned a soft red color and she shyly whispered "thanks."_

"_So where's the kid? I'm dying to see him," Justin said with uncertainty in his voice. He found it very peculiar that Britney got pregnant right after they had sex and almost gave birth to him nine months to the day they were together, but he always nervously brushed it off. _

"_Follow me."_

_She slowly opened the door to the room and allowed some light from the hallway to shine onto his peaceful face._

"_He just fell asleep about 30 minutes ago. He was a handful all day."_

_Justin stood over the sleeping child and looked at him with a smile on his face. "I'm really happy for you," he said solemnly, "you always wanted to be a mom."_

_She nodded slightly and smiled at him. She closely examined Sean, and then she studied Justin, trying to see if she could see any hints or similarities between them, but she couldn't._

"_His face is exactly like yours," he said looking up at her, "its crazy."_

"_Yeah, he has all my attributes, none of his father's…"_

_Justin frowned slightly when she said this. "Yeah well thank God." She shuffled uncomfortably when he said this. "Sorry Brit, that was rude." He was still looking at the baby._

"_It's alright, I pray to God he doesn't inherit anything from him."_

_Justin looked back to Britney with a raised eye brow. "That's a strange thing for a wife to say about her husband." She didn't respond to him, she just started to bite her nail. "Do you want to talk about it Britney?"_

"_Kind of."_

_They walked out of the room closing the door behind them and went to the living room to sit on the lavish couch. _

"_I really don't have anybody to talk to…at all," she said with sad eyes._

"_You can talk to me, Brit," he said, putting a hand gently on her knee. "Whatever you need to get out, you can say to me."_

_He noticed that her eyes started to get watery, and he slowly started to rub her back._

"_He's so awful Justin," she said looking at the ground. "He never spends any time with me, and has barely even looked at Sean since he's been born. The only time he's with him is when I force him to be. And I can barely even force him to be with me anymore. He's always out doing God knows what, spending my god damn money." She wiped a tear away and continued as Justin watched her intently. "I shouldn't have gotten married J. I only got married to…well…get married! I never thought about the long term or how compatible we were."_

"_A lot of people make that mistake," he said._

"_I don't feel loved anymore Justin, by anybody."_

"_I love you Britney."_

"_No you don't," she said looking at him bitterly. "Nobody listens to me or cares about my well being. All I deal with all day is people telling me what to do or how to act. I'm surrounded by so many people, but I still feel so lonely. I feel like I'm going crazy," she said putting her head in her hands._

"_Britney I _do _love you, and you know that."_

"_Even if I do know that it's not like you're in my life. I called you a month after we saw each other a year ago and you never returned my call. What the fuck was that about? Your girlfriend keeping you busy?" She said with anger. _

"_Britney I-"_

"_Whatever. That doesn't matter anymore." She took a deep breath and composed herself. "Sorry, I'm just really emotional right now," she said laughing nervously. "How is Cameron, by the way?"_

"_Fine," he said, scratching his head. _

"_Hhmm." She leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. "I miss you so much sometimes."_

_He looked over at her as his heart began to break. He was so in love with this girl, but their lives had gone in two completely separate directions, and it was probably too late anyway. But his thoughts didn't stop him from leaning over to her and kissing her tenderly on the lips. When he broke away from her, she looked up at him with lustful eyes._

"_Why do we always do this?" She asked. But he didn't answer her, he just leaned over and kissed her again. This time she deepened it by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him closer to him. _

_He slowly pushed her back against the couch and climbed on top of her, gently kissing her face. As he began kissing her neck, she was deep in thought._

'_Shit, I haven't started my birth control yet,' she thought to herself. 'But I need him right now, more than anything in the world. Should I tell him to use a condom? What if he doesn't have a condom? Then it would all be ruined, cause I sure as hell don't have a condom. What if I got pregnant…again? Well…I always wanted to have his baby, even though Sean might be his. I'll probably never be with him again…if I have his baby then it'll be like I have a part of him forever…then maybe I wouldn't feel so lonely. God damnit, that sounds so crazy, I must be going fucking crazy.'_

"_You still on the pill Brit?" He asked, as if reading her jumbled thoughts._

_She stared at him thinking about what was just going through her head. _

"_Brit?"_

"_Yes, yes of course," she said giving him a smile. _

_He returned to attacking her neck and let his hand go slowly under her loose top. She was braless, which put a smile across his face. "Your skin feelings so good," he said looking deep into her eyes._

"_I love it when you touch me," she said touching his face lovingly. He smiled and slipped her shirt over her head, revealing her larger than usual breasts. He kissed her lips again while softly massaging her right breast. Their tongues met in unison and he moaned at the feeling; he always loved the taste of her._

_Her hands began to run under his shirt, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. He would never get used to her touching him, it just felt too good. _

_He sat up for a second to remove his shirt and silently admired her body, causing her to attempt to cover herself up with her arms._

"_What are you doing?" he asked, moving her arms away._

"_Well I haven't lost all the weight yet," she said, almost ashamed._

"_Britney, you're the most beautiful woman in the world to me, not matter what," he said, leaning down and tenderly kissing her stomach. He truly meant what he said, and she could feel it in the way he kissed her and touched her._

_He started to rub her through her shorts, causing her to moan and her hips to move very slightly up and down. He was getting more turned on by the minute by watching her in pleasure. He wasn't conceited or anything, he just knew how good he made her feel. He pulled her shorts and panties down in one, quick motion and began to undo his belt buckle._

_She sat up slowly and began to undo it for him, as well as unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his boxers down. She pushed him down on his back and started to kiss down his stomach, lower and lower. His breath quickened with anticipation. She hadn't given him head in forever it seemed, and he had no idea how he survived without it. Only she knew exactly how to touch him. _

_His eyes rolled back and he moaned in ecstasy as she pleasured him like only she could._

"_Baby slow down," he said trying to control himself, "I want to make love to you before I come." She smiled up at him and began to make her movements slower and more sensual, which turned him on even more and got him even closer. He gently stopped her and kissed her forehead. "Why are you so good at that?" He asked, causing her to giggle shyly. "Lay down," he said in a deep, sensual voice, causing her whole body to shiver in anticipation. _

_He positioned himself on top of her gave her a sweet kiss before slowly sliding inside of her. She bit her lip in pleasure as he let out a deep moan. "Fuck I've missed you," he said as his strokes became longer and faster. They kissed deeply and pressed their bodies up against each other as he steadily moved inside of her. She bit his shoulder as the pleasure inside of her built stronger and stronger. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and lifted her leg over his shoulder to hit the spot inside her that would cause an orgasm to shake her whole body. _

_Her moans became loader and loader, and he began moving even faster inside of her as his moans became louder as well. "Justin, I'm so close," she said kissing him softly. He smiled broadly and moved even faster, he was almost to his breaking point as well. "Justin I want you to come with me," she said, her voice full of lust and love. They moved together more feverishly and with growing passion until both of them came together, clinging onto each other's bodies for dear life. _

_Afterword, they sat close together on the couch, Justin with just his jeans on and Britney wearing his shirt as she rested her head on his bare chest. Their fingers were entwined and Britney's legs were lazily across Justin's lap._

"_It's scary how much I love you," he said out of nowhere._

"_Why is it scary?" She asked curiously._

"_Because, you're married with a kid, I have a girlfriend…yet I'm still madly in love with you."_

"_Well if it makes you feel any better I'm still in love with you too," she said sadly._

_There was silence for about ten seconds before Justin spoke up again. _

"_Do you think we would still be together if we never broke up?"_

_Britney laughed bitterly, causing Justin to look at her with questioning eyes. She pulled away from him as the anger began to build inside of her. "I wanted to marry you Justin. I wanted to have a family with you. I think you forget that it was you who broke up with me."_

"_And you think I didn't want to marry you?" He began to raise his voice. "I was shopping for a fucking engagement ring for you. I was ready to commit to you for the rest of my damn life!"_

"_Lower your voice," she said glaring at him, "don't forget I have a baby sleeping in this hotel room."_

"_Yeah a baby that isn't mine!" He definitely wasn't lowering his voice, it was only growing louder. "You were supposed to bare _me _children Britney. Not some piece of shit low life that you picked up off the streets. I was supposed to be your husband. I knew it since I was fifteen years old."_

"_Once again, you broke up with me!"_

"_For a reason, Britney. It was _your _fault."_

"_Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked angrily with tears in her eyes. "You still think I cheated on you?"_

"_You obviously cheated on me! Do you understand what that did to me?" His face was becoming bright red now from trying to hold in his own tears._

"_You unbelievable son of a bitch. I never cheated on you! The fact that you took someone else's word over mine shows how much you really loved me and trusted me."_

"_Well what the fuck was I supposed to believe Britney?!"_

"_You were supposed to believe me! Your girlfriend!" The tears were flowing freely from both of their eyes now. _

"_If it isn't true, then why didn't you try harder to keep me from breaking up with you? You never really denied anything."_

"_You should know me better than that Justin," she said attempting to wipe her tears away. "You know I'm stubborn as a mule, you know that I don't ever back down. I was so offended that you would even think that about me that I hated you. That's why I didn't try harder."_

"_Well that's doubtful," he said laughing bitterly. "You say you never cheated on me, yet you've fucked me twice now since you've been married. Once a cheater always a cheater I guess."_

_Right then Britney slapped him across the face. "Fuck you Justin. Fuck you. I thought this was sacred to you, and now I find out you just look at it as me fucking you?"_

"_Britney-"_

"_Don't talk!" She said putting her hand up in protest. "I've cheated on my husband for _you _Justin, and only you. You know why? Because I'm fucking in love with you, and I'm not in love with him. I truly believe that you're my soul mate, and he isn't. I thought you understood that. I never cheated on you, ever. And if that's how you feel about our relationship, then you can just fucking leave."_

"_Britney listen-"_

"_Get out!" She screamed, pointing to the door. The baby began crying now as the sound of loud voices awakened him from his slumber. "Look what you fucking did, you woke up my baby." She quickly took his shirt off and threw it in his face and put her clothes back on. He sat their dumbfounded, obviously regretting everything he just said. _

"_Don't make me ask you again."_

_He slowly got up from the couch and walked over to the door. She stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed waiting for him to leave._

"_Britney-" he said in his final attempt._

"_Out."_

_He turned and walked out of the room, holding in his tears as he walked down the hallway._

_As soon as he left, Britney rushed to her baby's aid. She picked him up and began to silently sing to him as tears rolled down her cheeks. She had never felt more alone and helpless than she did in that moment. _


	10. Mommy Calls Me JJ

Two days after Britney had revealed everything to Felicia, she felt relieved but distressed at the same time. She was so happy that she could actually tell somebody about what she had been keeping bottled up inside of her forever. But Felicia also told Britney that Justin had a right to know, and she knew she was right. She just didn't know how she would do it without Justin hating her. Today was also the day Justin wanted to see her and catch up with her. 'Should I tell him today?' She thought to herself. 'No, of course not. That's way too soon. He's never even met Jayden before and I'm thinking about telling him that he's his son? No way.' Just then her phone rang, saving her from the emotional turmoil inside of her…until she saw it was Justin who was calling.

"Hello?" She said into the phone, covering her other ear from the noise of the boys running around the living room playing with each other.

"Hey Brit." She smiled broadly when she heard his voice. It didn't matter what the circumstances were, he still always had the same effect on her.

"Hey, hold on a second," she said, quickly running into the other room so they could actually hear each other over the phone. "Sorry about that."

"Sounds like quite a party over there," he said with a chuckle.

"They can get pretty rowdy," she said.

"Sorry for not calling you sooner. I got really busy the other day," he said regretfully.

"Its alright."

"I don't know if this would be uncomfortable for you, but would you like to come over to my house for dinner?" She was silent for a minute thinking about what he just asked. That was quite a big deal, to go over to his house. She didn't know if she could handle that just yet.

"I have to watch the boys tonight," she said tentatively, "I'd really rather not have someone else watch them. I just got them back this morning."

"Well then bring them along," he said matter of factly.

"Really?" She asked, quite shocked.

"Yeah, why not?" He asked, amused. "I've got plenty of stuff over here to keep them entertained. Video games galore, basketball court, a pool. They'll have a blast over here. Plus, I'm offering to make you dinner. You can't really argue with that." She thought over it for a second, even though she didn't know why she wasted her time. She knew being around him would be good for her soul, and getting him to meet the boys in a relaxed environment was probably the best.

"Alright. Sounds good to me."

--

Around five o'clock she gathered the boys and headed for Justin's house. She didn't dress up or anything since they weren't going out anywhere. She just had on a pair of dark skinny jeans that hugged her curves perfectly, a simple pink top, and a pair of brown wedge sandals with a pretty high wedge, giving her some height and making her legs appear to go on forever. She wore very little make up, just a little bit of eye liner and mascara and some moisturizing chap stick on her lips making them soft and plump. Once she pulled up to Justin's gate and punched in the code he gave her she began to franticly try to fix her hair, even though she was just wearing it strait. 'Why am I so nervous?' She thought to herself. 'Well, when am I ever _not _nervous when it comes to Justin?'

"Mom is this your friend's house?" Sean, almost 5 years old now, asked from the back seat.

"Its big!" Jayden said pointing to the house.

"It sure is," she said looking back at her boys. She was nervous about how they would take to Justin, or how Justin would take to them. She wondered if Justin would notice how much Jayden looked like him or how much Sean Preston's personality was like his.

She got out of the car and was helping the boys unbuckle themselves when she heard Justin's voice behind her.

"You made it!"

She turned to see him coming out of his front doors and jogging towards them. "We sure did," she said closing the car door and holding both boy's hands in hers.

"Well look who we have here," Justin said crouching down to the boy's level.

"I'm Sean Preston," he said, proudly holding out his hand. Justin laughed at how outgoing he was.

"I've met you before Sean," he said taking the small hand in his own. "You were just a few months old though. You've gotten so big."

"I'm four and a half," he said holding up four fingers. Justin couldn't believe that it had been that long since that night.

"I don't believe I've met you before," he said, turning his attention to Jayden. The little boy shyly began to hide behind his mother's leg.

"JJ say hi," Britney said pushing him forward.

"Hi," Jayden said in a soft voice.

"What's your name?" Justin asked gently.

"Jayden…mommy calls me JJ."

"Your mom has a nickname for me that's quite similar to that," he said looking up at Britney, who he could tell was extremely uncomfortable for some reason.

"You and mommy friends?" Jayden asked as he began to get comfortable with Justin.

"Yeah," Justin said with hesitation, "very good friends." He stood up then and looked at Britney. "Some fine boys you got there Britney," he said hugging her. "How would you guys like to come inside? I have lots of games you can play while I make dinner." The boy's faces immediately lit up when they heard the mention of games. The three of them followed Justin into the house, Britney's heart beating fast with nervousness.


	11. Your Heart Is Still The Same

Britney walked into Justin's spacious kitchen to find him cooking over the stove. She smiled at the familiar sight. He always used to cook for her.

"You were right," she said, causing him to turn around and look at her, "they're hypnotized by your Xbox."

"Ah, what boy doesn't love video games?"

"What are you making?" She asked sitting in one of the bar stools by the kitchen counter across from him.

"Some pasta, chicken, and some veggies. How's that sound?"

"Delicious," she said, smiling at him.

"I can't believe how long its been since I've seen you. I mean, Sean's almost five. That's crazy."

"I know," she said looking down at her hands.

"Listen, I know that the last time we saw each other things didn't end well, but I really hope we can develop a healthy relationship, if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

At that moment both boys came running into the room and started tugging at Justin's pant legs.

"Come play with us!" Jayden said cheerfully.

"I bet I can beat you!" Sean Preston chimed in.

"Boys, Justin's busy making you dinner," Britney said laughing at them.

"How about after dinner I play with you guys? Does that sound alright?"

"Okay!" The boys said in unison and running out of the room.

"They've warmed up to you so well," Britney said in amazement, "they usually aren't that comfortable around new people. You would think that they'd be fine since they're around new people almost everyday, but they're still really shy. Preston's gotten much better with people over the past year, but Jayden's still pretty timid. I'm so glad they like you," she said, relieved.

"Who wouldn't like me?" He said with a cheesy grin spreading across his face.

"You'll never change, will you J?" She said laughing.

"Hey, you called me J," he said, his voice growing soft, "you haven't called me that in years. I guess someone else is warming up to me pretty well too."

Britney smiled at him and shrugged. "It just feels so natural to be around you again, like it always has. Even with the circumstances."

"You'll always be the same person to me Britney," he said looking into her eyes. "You're still the girl I met all those years ago, and I love that about you. No matter what you've gone through in your life, your heart is still the same." She stared at him in amazement. Why did he always know just what to say to her to make her melt?

"Do you need help with anything?" She asked nervously, trying to break the intense emotional connection that was going on between them.

"Uh, yeah. You could set the table for me."

--

After dinner and after Justin had played video games and even taught the boys some things about basketball, him and Britney sat in the kitchen while the boys were fast asleep on the couches in the living room. Britney was eating some left over's from dinner while Justin was sipping on an ice cold beer.

"You really wore them out," she said with a laugh. "Its pretty hard to put them out like that."

"They exhausted me pretty good. They've got a lot of energy in them."

"They were extra hyper with you, though. You're so much more fun than they're used to."

"What do you mean?" He asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Kevin just doesn't really play with them. He just watches over them for the time that he has them, he doesn't really interact. Hell, those boys have more fun with their fifty year old nanny than with Kevin."

"You should bring them over here more often."

"You like them that much?" Britney said, teasing him.

"Of course. I just feel really natural with them. I don't really know how to put my finger on it. And plus, I'd like to see more of you as well," he said reaching over and softly grabbing her hand.

"You really think that's a good idea?" She asked hesitantly.

"I think it's a great idea. Why? You don't?"

"No, I do. I just…don't want things to end up like last time," she said looking down.

"I promise they won't," he said. "And just for the record," he said nervously, "I want to apologize for what I said to you that night. I was just really missing you that day, and the fact that you were married and had a kid was eating me up inside. I beat myself up every day for letting you go and not trying harder. And I still hate myself over it to this day."

"You can't blame yourself for the breakup Justin."

"Yes I can. I blamed you for cheating on me without ever really listening to what you had to say. I was just so blind with anger that I wasn't thinking correctly. And even years after it all I still believed it. But I want to say now…that after years of looking back and really evaluating everything…I know you didn't ever betray me. I was so stupid to think you would ever do that." He squeezed her hand to let her know that everything he said he meant.

"That means so much to me J," she said with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much for apologizing. And I'm sorry too, for being so stubborn and trying to get revenge on you by dating every boy I saw and shoving it in your face. It wasn't mature of me. And I'm glad you finally realized that I never did that to you. I loved you more than anything in the world, and I would have never betrayed you like that, just as I trusted you not to do it to me."

Justin looked at her lovingly and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. She knew the look he had in his eyes, and she knew they couldn't go there yet. "I think for now, we should keep this a friendship. But I want…no I _need _you in my life. And….well…I'd really like you in the boy's life too. That would mean a lot to me."

"Okay," he said nodding in agreement.

"I should be heading home," she said regretfully. "The boys should be in bed by now."

"Alright," he said softly, slowly releasing her hand from his own.

Britney walked up to Sean Preston's sleeping body and scooped him up in her arms and held him close to her chest, giving him the love and warmth that only a mother can. "Could you get Jayden for me?" She asked.

"Of course." She watched Justin delicately pick up Jayden and her heart swelled as she saw him rest his head on Justin's shoulder and snuggle close to him. It was definitely strange of him to do that. He would've known he was in the arms of a stranger in an instant and start to cry, but he did the exact opposite with Justin.

They walked outside and put the boys safely in the car before the stood in front of each other, not really sure what to do.

"I'd really like it if you gave me a call soon," Britney said shyly. "I'd like to see you again."

"I'd like that too," he said smiling down at her.

"And um…there's some stuff I think we um…need to talk about," she said shuffling her feet nervously.

"Like what? Is everything okay?" He asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine," she said waving her hand to dismiss his worries. "Just, you know…normal stuff." She awkwardly tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Okay, I'll give you a call," he said as he bent down and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.


	12. Was It That Obvious?

The next morning, Britney was laying out by the pool while Sean and Jayden splashed around in the pool with their floaties on. She generously rubbed some tanning oil on her toned legs and laid back against the chair, letting the sun soak into her skin. Her heart felt lighter than it had in a long time, and she knew it had everything to do with Justin. She laid there wondering if he actually would call her. She hoped he would. She couldn't keep this secret from him anymore.

At that moment her cell phone rang, the ring tone telling her who it was before she even looked at the caller ID.

"Hey mama," she said cheerfully into the phone.

"Hey Brit, what are you up to?"

"Layin' out," she said, relaxing back against the chair.

"We're all still on for dinner tonight, right?" Her mom asked hopefully. Britney's whole family was in town and Britney happily invited them all to dinner at her house. The last time they were all together had been months ago.

"Absolutely! I can't wait. The boys are gonna be so happy to see y'all. You and Jaime Lynne are coming early to help me cook right?"

"Of course. We can have a little girl time. It'll be fun."

"Yeah…we definitely need some girl talk."

--

At around four o'clock, all three women were in the kitchen cooking, doing their separate duties while the boys and their little cousin Maddie played together in the living room.

"Boys, remember not to be too rough on Maddie," Britney said checking up on the boys, "remember that she's still a baby."

"They're fine, Brit," Jamie Lynn said laughing at her over protectiveness.

"I know, she's just so sweet. I don't want them being too rough on her."

"So, Felicia tells me you've been seeing Justin again," Lynn said while turning on the oven.

"What?! Oh my God, when did this happen?" Jamie Lynn chimed in with a huge grin on her face.

"Not _seeing _him seeing him, just catching up and stuff. Man, Fe has a big mouth," Britney said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well give me details!" Jamie Lynn said eagerly.

"There's no details to give," Britney said shrugging. "Me and the boys went over to his house for dinner last night. Him and I just talked and caught up on each other's lives. The boys love him, let me tell ya. They seriously couldn't get enough of him."

"That's so sweet!" Jamie Lynn said putting her hand over her heart. Lynn didn't say anything just yet. She just sat back and evaluated her daughter as she continued talking.

"And he loves them as well. He said he felt natural with them. It was so great. I don't know of anyone besides family that both of them have taken to that quickly."

"Is he still the same old Justin? Or did that Jessica change him?" Jamie Lynn asked.

"He's exactly the same," she said, her eyes becoming dreamy and distant. "Its like he hasn't changed at all. Besides the fact that his hair has become darker with age and the fact that he's much wiser, he's exactly the same."

"That's so wonderful. Tell him I said hi, okay?"

"Okay. Why are you looking at me like that, mama?" Britney said, noticing how Lynn was trying to read Britney.

"Well I was just wondering why you let him back in your life. I mean, since the boys have been born you've been very avid about never wanting to see him again. And now not only have you started communicating with him again, you've let the boys be around him. I just feel like there's something you're not telling me."

Britney looked at her mother with fear in her eyes. She knew she had to tell her at some point, but was now the right time? The boys were in the other room and could possibly hear them talking, even though she doubted they would be able to understand. And what about Jamie Lynn? What would she think of her?

"Well…I…" she struggled to find the words to speak.

"What is it, Brit?" Jamie Lynn asked, getting up from her chair and walking over towards her older sister who now had tears in her eyes.

"There is something that I've been struggling with for…a while now."

"Britney whatever it is," he mother said, "you know that nobody will judge you here. We love you unconditionally." Britney nodded at her mother's words.

"I know. Its just…this is very big…its life changing. And I've been dealing with it internally all by myself for years."

"Then let it out," Jamie Lynn said rubbing Britney's arm.

Britney looked back and forth from her mother's eyes to her sisters. It was so much easier to tell Felicia than her family…much easier.

"Well," she said taking a deep breath, "the reason I decided to have Justin back in my life is because…of the boys."

"What about the boys?" They asked in unison.

"Justin…he's…their father."

Jamie Lynn's hand immediately went to cover her gaping mouth as her eyes grew wide. Lynn, on the other hand, had no change in emotion on her face.

"Oh honey," Lynn said sympathetically, "did you really think I didn't know?"

"What?!" Jamie Lynn said turning to her mother. "You knew? Was I the only one left out of this?!"

"No JL," Lynn said, "Britney never told me. I just knew."

Britney looked at her mother in amazement. How could she know? Was it that obvious? If it was obvious, then did everyone around her know but just never said anything.

"How-"

"Britney Jean, I'm your mother. I knew it the second I saw Jayden, and I knew it more and more as Sean's personality developed. Plus, the way you look at them…its different that most women look at their children. You look at them with more love and passion than I've ever seen in a mother's eyes before. And Kevin…well…lets just say he's not as natural with them as Justin has turned out to be."

Jamie Lynn had tears in her eyes as she listened to her mother's words. Now that she thought about it, how could she not know? It was all spelled out right in front of your eyes. Maybe it was one of those things that was so obvious and in your face that you don't notice it.

"I cannot believe this!" Jamie Lynn said.

"You guys don't think I'm awful do you? I mean…it was just an accident…well…kinda…not really."

"Britney," he mother said, cutting her off, "No matter if it was an accident or you had every intention on it happening…it doesn't make you a bad person. The three of us all know that this is the way it was supposed to happen. You were supposed to have Justin's children, and God blessed you with just that."

Britney breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the two women she loved most in her life look at her with loving eyes rather than judgmental ones.

"You're gonna tell him, right?" Jamie Lynn asked.

"I used to think I would never have to. But now I realize that I do. He deserves to know. I won't force him into taking care of them or doing anything he doesn't want to do…I just think he has the right to know."

"You've grown into a very smart woman Britney," her mother said hugging her.

"Well…when should I tell him? I've only really spent time with him once since we've been talking, and that was yesterday. I feel like it's a little too soon."

"Maybe you should have him around the boys a couple more times," Jamie Lynn said, "just to get him even more warmed up to them. And when you feel comfortable with it, then you tell him."

She gratefully hugged her mother and sister tightly, letting them know just how much she appreciated them.

"Mommy your phone ringing!" Jayden said running into the room with her cell phone in his tiny hand.

"Thanks baby," she said taking it from him. "Its Justin," she said looking up at them.

"I like him!" Jayden said, bringing Britney's attention back to her son that was standing at her feet.

"Go back and play with your brother and cousin," she said hurrying him out of the room.

"Answer it before he hangs up!" Jamie Lynn said.

Britney quickly walked out to the backyard and closed the door behind her, giving her some privacy even though Lynn and Jamie Lynn were watching her from the other side of the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful." Her heart stopped. The sound of his voice made her shiver slightly and she could hear the smile in his voice, which caused her to smile too.

"Hey," she said, her voice cracking.

"Long time no talk," he said jokingly. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just making dinner," she said nervously.

"Would it be terribly rude if I invited myself over? I'm dying to see you."

Her mouth opened to protest, but she looked back at her little sister who was watching her carefully. It would be interesting to see how he would act around her family. Would it be the same as it was when they dated, or would things be weird? It was basically the ultimate test.

"No, come on over," she said turning back around. "You're always welcome here."


	13. I'm Not Gonna Hurt You Again

About an hour later, Britney's dad and brother had showed up. The two men were playing with the boys while Lynn rocked Maddie on her hip. Britney was putting the finishing touches on the dinner meal. They were all in the kitchen, talking and laughing together. It was heart warming for Britney, she truly felt at home.

Just then the doorbell rang, causing Britney to look up suddenly from what she was doing.

"Who could that be?" Her mother asked. Britney hadn't told any of them about Justin coming over. She wanted to see what their genuine reactions would be to each other.

"I don't know," she said wiping her hands on a towel. "I'll go find out."

Britney jogged out of the kitchen and stopped in front of the front doors. She took a deep breath, said a silent prayer that everything would go alright, and she opened the door.

"Hey what's with all the cars?" Justin asked, but he was stopped in his tracks when he looked at her. She was wearing dark jeans with a couple holes in them and a baby blue shirt that hung off her right shoulder. Her hair was gently tousled in curls and she had little make up on. He drank in the sight of her and notice that she stood barefoot, her delicate toes peeking out from under the jeans. He observed her freshly tan and shining skin. He wished he could run his hands all over her at that moment. "You look great," he said. It was barely a whisper, but she heard him.

"Thanks, come in," she said smiling shyly at him and stepping aside, allowing him to enter the house. After she closed the door he unexpectedly put his strong arms around her and brought her into a hug. She let her head rest on his shoulder as she felt his hand on her lower back. She couldn't resist herself, she put her head into the crook of his neck and took a small intake of breath, savoring the smell of him.

Their moment of intimacy was broken by Sean Preston and Jayden running at full speed towards Justin's legs. They eagerly clawed at his pant legs begging for his attention.

"Does this mean we can play basketball again?" Sean asked eagerly.

"NO! Video games," Jayden said, challenging his brother.

Justin laughed and bent down to the boy's level, embracing both of them in a hug at the same time. "We can do whatever you guys want," he said ruffling their hair.

"Britney?" Her mother called from the kitchen. Justin stood up at the sound of the voice and looked at Britney.

"Who's here?" He asked curiously.

"Oh…just…my whole family," she said nervously.

"What?" He said, raising his eye brows. Before he could say anything more, Britney grabbed his hand and lead him into the kitchen, revealing them to each other.

"Justin!" Jamie Lynn screamed. Without a second thought she ran towards him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey kiddo," he said hugging her back. He looked over at Lynn who still had Maddie on her hip and he smiled at her. "Well…I guess you're not much of a kid anymore."

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Jamie Lynn said breaking the embrace.

"Hi Justin Randall," Lynn said walking up to him. He leaned down and kissed the woman he used to call his second mom on the cheek.

"Its so nice to see you," Justin said genuinely. "Is this the newest addition to the Spears clan?" Justin asked, stroking the little girls cheek.

"Yup, this is Maddie," Jamie Lynn said taking her daughter into her arms. "She'll be two years old before I even know it."

Justin stared at the sight in front of him in disbelief. He regretted not being around for such a big change in this young woman's life. He wished he was there to be able to protect her from these kinds of things. But he simply smiled at her and realized that from here on out, he would be there for her.

Brian came up enthusiastically behind Justin and gave him a slap on the back. "Well if it isn't Justin fuckin' Timberlake!" Justin laughed loudly and hugged Brian.

"Brian, watch your mouth," Britney said, motioning to the children in the room.

"Right, sorry. I can't believe its you man. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ah, just came for some food," he said with a laugh.

"Does this mean you'll be back in my daughter's life?" Jamie asked, walking up to Justin. Justin immediately straitened his posture and stuck his chest out. This man always intimidated him. Besides the fact that any girlfriend's father is intimidating, Jamie was extra protective of his first born daughter and was a very authoritative figure.

"Yes sir," Justin said confidently, "I plan on sticking around."

Jamie eyed Justin up and down for a long couple of seconds. He knew how bad Britney was hurt because of Justin, and he knew that he caused her many problems in her life. He resented him for a while, but he was willing to forgive him if he proved himself. Jamie nodded and reached his hand out for Justin to take. Justin exhaled loudly and took the older man's hand. The tension in the room was finally broken.

--

Dinner went wonderfully. Everyone chatted up a storm and there were a million laughs to go around. Justin felt more at home than he had in a long time. After dinner, Britney was helping Brian and Jamie clean up the dishes while Justin was in the living room with Lynn and the kids.

"Britney, you _have _to go look at Justin with the boys in the living room," Jamie Lynn said walking into the room, "it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

Britney dried her hands and creeped around the corner and stuck her head out from behind the wall. Jamie Lynn was right, it was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen. Justin was sitting on the couch with Jayden in his lap. Jayden laid his back against Justin's stomach as he played with a power ranger action figure. Sean Preston was sitting criss cross right next to Justin on the couch, showing Justin his toys and talking a mile a minute to him. Lynn saw her daughter watching them and she gave her a small smile.

--

The time eventually came for Britney to say goodbye to her family. It was around 9 o'clock when they all finally left. They all had so much fun in each other's company that they eventually lost track of time.

"Just let me put the boys to bed," Britney said to Justin who was still sitting in the living room.

"Alright," he said, waving to the two little boys as they ran to their mother. He looked around the room, observing everything around him. Even though he had been here for hours he hadn't really looked around him. It was perfectly decorated, everything was exactly as Britney would like it. He could easily imagine her decorating the whole place herself, trying to make it as homey as possible for her children. He got up from the couch and looked at the pictures that were resting on the piano across the room. There were tons of pictures of the boys, and many more of Britney with friends and family. He smiled at himself when he saw pictures of a twenty year old Britney from around the time they were dating. His heart dropped a little when he noticed that there were no pictures of him anywhere, but he also noticed there were no pictures of Kevin anywhere, not even with the boys.

He sat on the bench in front of the piano and lifted the cover up from the keys. He ran his fingers along the keys, feeling the coolness against his warm fingers. He gently pushed on one, testing out the tune. He pressed a couple more. The piano was perfectly in tune, which meant that Britney must have been playing it fairly recently. He remembered when she was just learning how to play the piano. He had teased her endlessly about how bad she was, but she just laughed it off and repeatedly told him that she would master it. And she eventually did.

He laughed quietly at the all too vivid memories of Britney when they were together. Everything was so perfect. How did he let it get to this?

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly, walking into the room.

"Just messing around," he said turning to look at her. He scooted over and patted the spot next to him, inviting her to sit next to him. She smiled at him and slowly walked over to him and sat down. Their arms brushed each other's briefly before she scooted a little farther away from him. He noticed this and smiled a little. He knew he still had the same effect on her, just as she had on him. "I had an amazing time tonight," he said, looking at her. She didn't say anything, just smiled at him and put her fingers on the keys.

"Me too." She began to slowly play a melody that he had never heard before.

"It feels so right to be here with you again," he said watching her delicate fingers move with ease across the piano.

"I know what you mean," she said, never taking her eyes off the keys. He fell silent, listening to the tune that she played. He didn't know if it was a sad song or a happy one. It was a bit in between.

"Britney," he said, putting his hand over hers, stopping her from playing. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. "I really miss you," he said, his grip tightening on her hand. She tried to look away but he just put his fingers under her chin and brought her attention back to him. "I know you feel the same way."

She opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. She knew she couldn't lie to him. She closed her mouth and nodded her head slightly. "I do. I miss you a lot." He moved his hand from her chin and rested it on her thigh, his other hand still on hers. Her heart sped up as she saw him lick his lips. When he did this, she unconsciously did the same. She knew what was coming.

They slowly leaned into each other. They got closer and closer until they could feel the other's breath across their mouth. Then, before they even knew what was happening, their lips touched. Their lips moved together in perfect unison. It was just like it was when they were together. Britney let out a moan as he continued to rub his lips against hers. He reacted to her by putting his hand through her soft blond hair. He slowly ran his tongue across her lips, not knowing how she would react. But much to his surprise, she welcomingly opened her mouth and met his tongue with her own. This time it was his turn to let out a moan. He moved his hand from her hair and slowly ran his finger tips down her neck and lower to her chest. She moved her head to the side to allow him access to her neck, and he happily obliged and ran his tongue along her smooth skin. She tilted her head back even more as she moaned in ecstasy. Just as his hand traveled to her breast, she abruptly broke away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, out of breath. She put her fingers to her swollen lips and stood up from the bench.

"I think you should leave," she said quietly.

"Why?" He asked, standing up with her. "I'm not gonna hurt you again Britney, I promise."

"No, this can't happen," she said backing away from him.

"Why not?" he said, his voice raising. "I'm still fucking in love with you! Can't you see that?"

"Justin stop," she said desperately. "You should leave now before this gets ugly."

"Its already ugly," he said grabbing his jacket off the couch. "Call me whenever you realize what's good for you." He brushed past her and walked out of the room. She stood in shock as she heard the front door open and close. She let a few tears fall from her eyes as she stood alone in her living room. She stomped the ground in anger. 'Now he's definitely not gonna want anything to do with you _or _the boys,' she thought angrily to herself. She flopped back on the couch and buried her head in one of the fluffy pillows. She knew she had to gather the inner strength she knew she had to face him again. 'Tomorrow,' she thought to herself, 'I'll let him cool off and then I'll go see him tomorrow.'


	14. Were You Really That Blind?

Justin woke up that morning with his heart aching. He rolled over in his bed as he heard his phone ringing. He picked it up off from his night stand and looked at the caller ID. It was Jessica.

"Hey," he said groggily.

"Why didn't you call me at all yesterday?" She said angrily.

"Well good morning to you too," he said sitting up in bed.

"Well?!"

"I was busy all day yesterday. I had a lot of work to do."

"Even at night?" She asked, skeptically.

"Yes Jessica, even at night." He put his bare feet on the ground and walked into his spacious bathroom, taking out his tooth brush. "How's the filming going?"

"Its alright. Really long hours. Only one more week until I can come home to you," she said into the phone.

"Cool," he said as he began brushing his teeth.

"Cool? That's all I get?"

"Listen Jess," he said spitting into the sink, "I have a lot to do today, I'll call you later." He hung up the phone and resumed brushing his teeth. He actually had absolutely nothing to do today, he just wasn't in the mood to talk to her. He had much more important things on his mind. He quickly jumped in the shower, trying his best to wash away the sadness that was in his heart. When he got out he simply put on a pare of sweats, not bothering to put a shirt on. He didn't have anywhere to go.

He jogged down the stairs and poured himself a bowl of cereal, his favorite thing in the world. It comforted him a little. He was interrupted from his peaceful breakfast by a loud knock on his front door. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was just barely 9:00 am. He hadn't the slightest clue to whom it might be. He jogged over to the front door and was stunned at who he saw on the other side.

"Brit?" He said when he opened the door. She was dressed up for some reason. She had on a nice pair of jeans, some heels, and a nice shirt. She nervously clutched the purse that was hanging over her shoulder.

"I need to talk to you," she blurted.

"Uh, sure. Come in." After he closed the door, they just stood there staring at each other. She, for one, was taken aback by the fact that he didn't have a shirt on. It took all the strength inside her to not reach out and run her fingers down his toned abs. It used to be her favorite thing to do. "Are you gonna say anything?" He asked, impatiently. "You came here for a reason, didn't you?"

She winced at the harshness in his voice. When he saw this his body language softened a bit and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said looking down at her, "I'm just a little peeved about last night."

"I'm sorry about that," she said looking down. "Please don't get the wrong idea, Justin. I really do love being with you, and I do miss you. Its just hard for me to not have my guard up with you."

"I know, I'm not mad at you," he said, taking a step closer to her. "I understand that its gonna take some time for us to warm up to each other. Probably for you more than me. But I really want to try…" he put his hand on her soft cheek, but she abruptly took a step back from him before he got too comfortable.

"There's something else I need to talk to you about," she blurted.

"Okay…" he said slowly.

She took in a deep breath and let out a shaky one. She swore that her heart was about to beat strait out of her chest. She hadn't been this nervous about anything in her life, ever. Justin could see her chest moving rapidly up and down as she took in tiny breaths. He took her hand and found that it was shaking. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Its okay," he said, a little scared as to what she was going to say, "you can tell me anything."

She took her hand away from him and shook her head. "No, you're going to hate me," she said as the tears began to fall.

"Britney you're really freaking me out."

"Just…give me a second!" She put her purse on the ground and began to pace back and forth in front of him. "This is serious, Justin. This is gonna effect your whole life." She looked up at him to see if he understood that what she had to say was extremely important. "After all this time, and all the signs, I'm still surprised you don't know."

"Britney, just tell me!"

"Alright!" she said stopping in front of him and closing her eyes tightly. This was it. She was just going to tell him. "Kevin…is not the boy's father." She opened her eyes and looked into his. He was visibly confused.

"What?" He asked. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it," she said. She didn't want to have to actually say the words. She was too scared.

"Think about what?" His eyes were wide and his breathing was heavy. She could tell that he was calculating what she was trying to say in his mind.

"My sons," she said with a shaky voice, "their father isn't Kevin."

"Who is?" He didn't know why he asked the question. By this point, he already knew the answer. He felt as if he were going to faint.

"You-" she began, but stopped when she saw him backing away from her.

"Woah," he said putting his hands up, "what the fuck are you saying."

"You know what I'm saying," she said letting a sob out. "Were you really that blind to not see it?!" She screamed. "Both of them were born almost nine months to the day that we saw each other both times. Jayden looks exactly like you. He has the blondest hair I've ever seen that he certainly didn't get from me or Kevin. He was born with blue eyes, that once again, didn't not come from me or him. And his face is an exact replica of yours" She said pointing at him. "And Sean. I wasn't sure if he was yours or not because he's basically my twin. There are no physical signs that point to you, but the more time goes on, the more sure I am of it. Actually I can stand here right now and say that I know that he is one hundred percent yours," she said with confidence. "If you can't see yourself in that little boy's personality then you're blind."

He stood looking at her with tear filled eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure, he thought about it. But actually hearing it was something completely different.

"But-" he began to try to think of some logical reason as to why they couldn't be his, but he was interrupted by Britney.

"Don't make me mention that both times we had sex was unprotected. Me and Kevin rarely did that. And the time around when Jayden was conceived, me and Kevin weren't even having sex anymore."

"_You _said you were on birth control," he said, pointing a accusing finger at her.

"I lied to you," she said closing her eyes. She couldn't look at him when she said this, she was too ashamed.

"Why would you do that?!" He screamed, completely in shock.

"That's beside the point right now!"

He began to feel light headed and walked the few steps over to the stairs and sat on the first step, burying his head in his hands. "I can't believe this," he said.

"Listen Justin," she said walking over to him. She kneeled down in front of him before she continued talking, "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. If you don't want to raise them, that's fine. If you don't want them to know you're their father, that's fine. If you don't want to see me or them ever again…well…that would hurt me but I can't force you to do anything. But you deserve to know. You deserve to know that we made two beautiful children, just like we always wanted. It wasn't really under the circumstances that we wanted…but it was meant to be." She waited for him to say something but he continued to cry quietly into his hands. "Do you hate me?" She asked.

He raised his head from his hands and looked at her with red eyes. "I have two sons," he said angrily, "two sons that have been raised by another man! Two sons that I've only seen twice! And its all because you lied to me. I can't even believe you right now. I thought we meant more to each other than that, and now I find out that you've been lying to me about basically the most important thing in a person's life?"

A tear fell from her eye as he yelled at her. "I'm so sorry," she said, "I'm sorry I kept them from you. I just didn't know what to do." She put her head on her knees and began to cry. "I don't blame you if you hate me" her muffled voice said.

"I don't hate you," he said touching her cheek. She looked at him with tear filled eyes and put her hands on his bare chest. She supported herself on her knees as she kneeled in front of him, her hands running across his warm skin.

"Please, just think about being a part of their life, one way or another. I love you so much," she said, her finger tips touching his neck. She leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips. He was incredibly angry at her. He couldn't remember the last time he was this shocked and angry, but even that couldn't stop him from kissing her back. Their mouths moved together as her hands gripped his flesh. She broke the kiss before it could get any further and stood up. "I have to leave," she said picking up her purse. He laughed bitterly, causing her to look at him.

"You drop a bomb like that on me and you're just gonna fucking leave? How fucking typical of you. What the hell am I supposed to do now?!"

She didn't respond to him. She just picked up her purse from the ground, turned around and walked out of his house. She knew he needed time to fully comprehend what she just told him, and she knew that she needed to leave him alone to figure it out on his own. As she drove away, she hoped and prayed that he would make the right decision.


	15. Can I See Them?

Britney sat in her business meeting an hour later, but she wasn't listening to a word anyone said. She wondered what Justin was doing at that exact moment and what he was thinking. She knew that she scared the life out of him, and who could blame him? The question now was whether or not he would accept what she told him or if he would run the other way.

"Britney?" She looked up at the small group of people that were sitting around her and noticed that they were all staring at her.

"What?" She shook herself out of her day dream and tried to seem like she was alert.

"Well, what do you think?" She looked at them and realized that she had absolutely no idea what they had been discussing.

"Um…I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that last bit you were talking about."

"Are you alright, hun?" Felicia, who was sitting next to her, asked.

"Oh, yeah. Just a little tired is all."

The two men and one woman sitting across from her didn't seem too pleased that she hadn't been listening or actively participating in the discussion.

"We were discussion when your next photo shoot should be," the woman said, keeping her nose in the air. It was a meeting for her next Candie's ad, which apparently was going to happen quite soon.

"Oh, well, it doesn't really matter to me," Britney said, shrugging. She looked towards her manager who was sitting on the other side of her for a little assistance. He quickly covered for her, seeing as her mind was obviously in other places.

"Next week. She can do it next week."

--

"Brit, what's wrong with you?" Felicia asked her once the meeting was over. They were trying their best to get out of the drive way of the building, but like usual, a group of swarming paparazzi were around her car, making it difficult.

"I told Justin," she said as she watched the group of men in front of her in disgust.

"Oh my God! Well, how did it go?"

"Exactly like I thought it would."

"So what does that mean?"

"I mean, I knew he would be upset and distraught, but he took it better than any other man would. I kind of just told him and left."

"What? Why'd you leave?"

"I had to. I knew that if I stayed there he wouldn't be able to think for himself. So I left and went strait to the meeting so he could think it all over by himself. If he wants to talk more about it, then he can contact me. If he doesn't, then at least he knows."

"That's so brave of you, Brit," she said, looking at Britney admiringly.

"Yeah," Britney said, exhaling nervously. "We'll see what happens."

--

Later that night, Britney sat in her back yard eating some ice cream in her pajamas. She was alone. The boys were picked up by Kevin that afternoon, but they would be back tomorrow. It was a warm night in California, so the ice cream along with a pair of old shorts and an old t-shirt kept her cool. Even though she was comfortable and somewhat content, her heart couldn't help but ache. She hadn't heard from Justin all day. Even though she had expected him not to contact her for at least a full day, it still hurt.

She heard her phone go off inside, so she got up and quickly walked inside. When she opened her phone, she laughed happily to herself. Kevin had sent her a picture of the boys from earlier that day making weird faces into the camera. Even though her and Kevin didn't get along and never actually talked face to face anymore, she still told him to keep in touch with her when he had the boys and she appreciated his constant updates. It made her feel like she wasn't so far from them.

Just then her door bell rang, causing her to look away from the sweet picture in front of her. She put the phone down and casually walked over to the door. She took a quick bite of ice cream and opened the door with the spoon still in her mouth. When she saw who was on the other side of the door, she almost chocked on the ice cream.

Justin was standing in front of her, much to her surprise. His face looked extremely tired since he had been through a lot of emotion that day. He didn't smile at her when he looked up at her. His eyes were blank.

"Hey."

"Hey," she said taking the spoon from her mouth and putting it back in the carton. "What are you doing here?" She couldn't hide her surprise that he was there.

"I don't really know," he said with a shrug and a nervous laugh. "I got in my car to just drive aimlessly to get my mind off of…things. And I ended up here."

"Oh." She was hoping that he purposely came to see her, but she was still happy that he was there.

"Can I come in?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, yeah," she said, opening the door wider. "Of course you can."

He walked in and looked around nervously. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say. He didn't even know how he ended up here.

"Can I see them?" he asked shyly.

She smiled sadly at him and cocked her head slightly to the side. "They're not here right now."

"But its late," he said, looking at her confused, "shouldn't they be in bed?"

Britney laughed quietly to herself. He was already acting fatherly, even if he didn't know it. "Well, they are in bed. Just not here. They're um…they're with Kevin."

A look of disgust came across his face when she said this. He knew he didn't have any say over their lives yet, but it still angered him. "I see."

"I'm sorry. You could come back tomorrow, if you'd like."

"Well, I'd actually like to stay here."

"You would?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah. We have some stuff to talk about."


	16. Resolving The Past

16

Britney sat next to Justin on her couch in the living room. They didn't say anything to each other at first. She just sat patiently eating her ice cream. She was gonna let him be the first one to say something since he looked like he was deep in thought. He shifted in his seat a couple of times before he actually said anything.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" That was the one thing that was bothering him. He could handle the fact that he had two children and that his life would be forever changed. What was truly breaking his heart was that she kept it all from him.

"Well, I couldn't. I was married to someone else. I had lied to you about being on the pill. And your life was just going in a different direction. You were dating people and making movies and making some of the best music that I've ever heard. I didn't want to get in the way of any of that just because I was lonely and made a stupid decision. I wanted you to go on with your life and accomplish everything you wanted and deserved."

"I know you meant well," he began, "but think back to when we were together. We talked constantly about getting married and having children. And all this time that I thought I would never have that, I do. Do you realize how much time I've wasted crying about something that's been right in front of me the whole time?"

"I understand," she said, "and trust me, its been eating me up inside too. Can you imagine how its been for me to keep this inside? It really messed me up for a while."

He watched her as she said this, and finally asked the question that he's been dying to ask her for years.

"What happened?" It was a simple question, yet it held so much meaning and she knew exactly what he meant.

"Well, do you want the short story or the long story?"

"Whichever will get me the truth."

She took in a deep breath and prepared herself to talk about things that she never had before.

"Well, when you broke up with me, I wasn't sad. I was angry. I don't think, even to this day, that I've ever been that mad at someone."

_Flashback_

_Late March '02_

"_Justin? Where are you?" Britney walked into the spacious house on that quiet Sunday afternoon. She finally had a day off and she rushed right over to Justin's house that was only about 15 minutes from hers. She hadn't spoken to him all day and decided she would surprise him. The house was unusually still, which gave her an uneasy feeling. She gripped the key she held in her hand tightly as she walked up the stairs and towards his bedroom. "J?" She knocked softly on the door, not sure if he might be sleeping._

"_What?" His voice came from the other side. It sounded harsh and deep, which caused her to hesitate before she opened the door. She opened the door to find him sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands._

"_Hey baby," she said softly as she began to approach him. "I have a couple days off and thought I'd visit you….are you okay?" She asked after he didn't respond to her._

"_Actually no, I'm not," he said lifting his head from his hands. She saw the tears on his face and quickly rushed to his side._

"_Justin what happened? Is something wrong?" She asked as she went to hug him, but she was shocked when he pushed her away._

"_Don't touch me."_

"_What?" She asked, standing in front of him in shock. He never spoke to her like he was speaking to her now. "What's wrong with you?"_

"_Got some interesting news today," he said as he got up and walked to the other side of the room. Britney stayed where she was standing._

"_About?" She asked raising her eyebrows._

"_About you," he replied, looking her up and down with hate in his tear filled eyes._

"_Okay, you didn't read something in the tabloids, did you?" she asked with a laugh, "Cause you know that shit is full of lies."_

"_No Britney, I didn't hear this from the tabloids. I heard this from a good friend of mine. Well, someone I thought was a good friend."_

"_Justin, don't be stupid. Just tell me what it is so I can get this straitened out."_

"_You won't be able to fix this Britney," he said bitterly. "What was the one thing we said we would never do to each other? The only thing that would cause me to leave you and vice versa?"_

"_Cheating?" She asked, baffled. "You think I cheated on you?"_

"_What? You're surprised I wouldn't find out?"_

"_This is a joke, right? You're not serious."_

"_I am fucking serious," he said, raising his voice. "Why the fuck would I joke about something like that? Was this whole relationship just a joke to you?" He yelled with tears falling._

"_Stop, just stop," she said frantically, holding her hands up. "Explain to me where you got this bullshit information."_

"_It doesn't matter who I got it from!"_

"_Yes it does! Anyone who said that about me is fucking lying! Everyone in our lives knows very well that I would never in my life do that to you! Now tell me who it was!"_

"_Fine," he said clenching his fists. "Wade told me you fucked him."_

"_WHAT?" She screamed in disbelief. "And you believed him?"_

"_Why would he lie about something like that?"_

"_Because, Justin, he's been trying to make advances towards me since day one, and I've been ignoring him since the beginning. It finally became too unprofessional and I told him that I would never be interested in him and that if he came onto me again I would fire him. He got upset and said some awful things to me. That was two days ago and I haven't seen him since. Apparently he got so angry that he told you all of these lies. I can't believe that you would actually believe him," she said with a tear falling._

"_I don't believe you," he said, sneering at her. "He told me that it was you that was flirting with him since the beginning, and then he told me that you fucked him. How low of a person can you be?" He screamed, walking towards her. "My life revolves around you, Britney! I tell you that I want to be with you for the rest of my life and that I would give up everything for you, and this is what you do to me?"_

"_Baby please," she said as the tears fell harder, "you know I would never do that. I love you more than the air I breath, don't do this, please," she begged as she held her hands in front of her heart as a silent gesture to beg him. "That is the last thing I would ever do to you. You have to believe me. Please baby, I love you," she said as she went to touch his face, but he backed away._

"_Get out of my house," he said. "I never want to see you again."_

"_Justin, you don't mean that," she said as she started to panic. "Justin, you're my whole life. If I don't have you, I don't have anything. You're the only person keeping me grounded."_

"_Well I guess you have Wade for that now," he said opening his bedroom door for her to leave. "Get out of my house." She stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe that he was doing this to her; she couldn't believe the words that she was hearing. She never thought that they would ever break up. Anger then began to boil inside of her as she looked at him._

"_Fine," she said throwing the key on the ground. "You want to do this? You want to throw away everything we have because you take someone else's word over mine?" She took off her pinky ring that he gave her and threw it at his chest. "Fuck you, then. Have a good life." She pushed passed him and ran down the stairs. She could barely see in front of her because she was crying so hard. But she some how managed to walk out of his door, her heart breaking and her life shattering right at that moment. _

"_What's going on here?" Lynn said concerned when she walked into her daughter's house. She saw clothes scattered all over the floor and heard things breaking up stairs. Felicia and Jamie Lynn walked in behind her, surveying the mess on the floor. "Britney Jean?" Lynn called out._

"_I can't believe that asshole!" She heard Britney scream from her room upstairs. Seconds later she saw a disheveled looking Britney walk out of her room with more clothes in her arms. She leaned over the stair case railing and let the clothes fall from her hand and crash into a heap on the floor. Felicia surveyed the clothes and noticed that they were Justin's._

"_Uh oh," Felicia said looking over at Lynn. Lynn quickly ran upstairs to her daughter's aid. Her room was an even bigger mess than down stairs. Her hair was in a messy pony tail and her face was tear stained with runny mascara._

"_Honey, what happened?" She asked cautiously. _

"_Justin," she said as she continued to dig through her closet and drawers trying to find any other evidence of him. "He broke up with me today."_

"What!" Lynn said, shocked. "But you guys were fine, I don't understand."

"_Yeah, me either," Britney said, finally stopping what she was doing to look at her mother. "He said that Wade told him that I cheated on him."_

"_Did you?"_

"_NO!" She screamed. "What the fuck is wrong with you people? Did he not see how much I loved him? Or was I the only one in the relationship?"_

"_Honey, you need to calm down, maybe take some deep breaths."_

"_No," she said, resuming her rummaging through her closet. "I hate him. I can't believe he would do this to me. I can't believe that he would take someone else's word over mine. He never loved me," she said falling to the ground._

"_Oh honey," Lynn quickly ran to her daughter's side. "Of course he loved you, he still loves you. He made a stupid mistake to break up with you. I bet he'll be back honey," she said stroking her hair._

"_No he won't. He meant it. I never did anything wrong to him, I gave him everything I had," she said, getting angry again. She grabbed the picture frame that was sitting on her desk that contained a picture of them. She walked angrily out of the room followed by her mother still trying to console her. She angrily threw the frame over the staircase, causing it to crash and break all over the floor. "Listen to me," she said looking at her mother, "When I wake up in the morning, I want all of this shit gone and out of my sight," she said motioning to the mess downstairs. "I'm going in my room, nobody disturb me."_

_Lynn watched helplessly as her daughter ran to her room and locked the door. She walked down the stairs to see Felicia and a crying Jamie Lynn._

"_What's wrong with Brit?" Jamie Lynn asked with tears in her eyes. _

"_Oh don't worry baby," Lynn said embracing her daughter, "she's just sad is all. She'll be good as new tomorrow."_

"_I heard everything she said," Felicia said with sad eyes. "Do you want me to take care of this?" She asked, looking towards the clothes. _

"_No. I'll do it."_

_About an hour later, Lynn walked up to Justin' front door with a large box in her arms. She struggled to ring the door bell because of the size of the box and stood back. Justin answered the door, and she was quite surprised at his appearance. She expected him to be fine, but he looked like he had been hit by a bus. She knew that he was just as upset as Britney was._

"_Miss Lynn?" He asked, surprised. He quickly wiped his tears away with the back of his sweat shirt sleeve. _

"_My daughter requested this be returned to you," she said bitterly, shoving the box into his arms. "You're making a big mistake, you know."_

"_With all due respect, it was her that made the mistake," he said putting the box on the ground._

"_You're wrong. My daughter would never do something like that. Do you even realize how much she loves you? How much she gave to you?" Justin didn't say anything. He just stared at her as the tears began to well in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried. "Hopefully you'll realize, Justin," she said as she began walking away, "hopefully you'll realize what a great thing you just lost."_

17

"You accused me of cheating on you without ever asking me or hearing what I had to say about it. That made me think you didn't love me as much as I thought. I mean, if you love someone, you trust them. And you obviously didn't trust me."

Justin looked down at the floor, letting her words sink into him and letting all the memories of that day come back.

"So then you go on this parade of talk shows and radio shows, giving people the most intimate details about me, things I thought you would keep sacred even after the break up. I guess I was wrong. You were talking about me like I was some girl that you picked up, fucked, and kicked to the curb. It was like I was nothing to you. I knew you since I was ten and was in love with you since I was fifteen. I lost my virginity to you, I gave you my complete trust, and you went and threw it all out the window. I think that damaged me more than anything else." She let a small tear fall from her eye, but she quickly wiped it away before he could see it.

"Brit, I was very immature back then and-"

"I know," she said, cutting him off. "We both were immature. Which is why after we broke up and after you began talking about me like that, I went boy crazy. I figured, if he thinks I'm a slut now, I'll really show him. And so I made sure to be photographed with every boy I saw. I tried so desperately to get you to see that I was moving on from you, when in fact, I wasn't at all. All the boys I went through and hooked up with only made the hole in my heart deeper. It was awful."

"So you did all that to get back at me?" He asked bitterly. "You went out every night and kissed guys in front of cameras and talked about your cute guy of the week to reporters to get back at me?"

"Like I said, we were both immature. So then you know what happened next. You eventually got jealous, called me a bunch of times, and I finally gave in and saw you.

_Flashback _

_Late September '02_

_Britney sat in the recording studio with her knees curled to her chest. She wasn't with anybody or doing anything, she was just trying to get some inspiration. Since her tour wrapped about two months ago, the label had been on her about starting to record new music. She personally thought it was too soon, but she did was she was told anyway. But she wasn't in the mood to write any music. The only songs that she could write lately were sad ones, and she knew that the label wouldn't go for that. She sighed heavily and put her head down on her knees. The days seemed to go by so slowly now and getting through each day became harder and harder. She didn't know what it was going to take to get her life back on track. The break up with Justin had damaged her more than she had even realized until this moment. Justin had started calling that month, but she never answered his calls or called him back. She still harbored angry feelings towards him and knew that no good could come out of them seeing each other._

_Her cell phone rang, breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked at the caller I.D. on the small phone and noticed that it was one of the guys from the club last week. She had made out with him and danced with him all night. She even gave him her number. But now he wouldn't stop calling her and it was really getting on her nerves._

"_Hello?" She said into the phone, obviously irritated._

"_Hey baby."_

"_Austin, I'm not your baby. How many times do I have to tell you?" She said, closing her eyes in frustration. _

"_You might need a little loving from me if you ever want to get rid of all that pent up anger you have," he said suggestively._

"_Fuck off," she said angrily, "I'm not going to sleep with you. Now please, stop calling me or I'll change my number." She hung up the phone and angrily slammed it on the table in front of her. About five seconds later, the phone rang again, causing her to let a frustrated grunt. "I said stop calling me, Austin!" She yelled into the phone._

"_Who the hell is Austin?"_

"_Justin?" She looked at the caller I.D. and saw his name across the screen. She cursed herself for not checking the phone before she picked it up. "What do you want?"_

"_Answer my question," he said angrily, "who the fuck is this Austin guy?"_

"_Like its any of your business?" She shot back, just as angrily._

"_Whatever. What are you doing right now?"_

"_In the studio," she said, but immediately regretted it. She knew he was only asking so he could come see her. "I mean, I'm out. Definitely not at the studio."_

"_What a coincidence," he said coyly, "I'm just pulling up to the studio now."_

"_What? How did you know I was here?"_

"_You're Britney Spears," he said with a laugh, "its not hard to find out where you are." With that he hung up the phone, leaving Britney to wait anxiously in the chair. When the door opened and he walked into the dimly lit room, she had to force herself to not jump into his arms. It was the first time she had seen him face to face like this since the break up, and just as she expected, every single feeling she had for him was still there. _

"_Wow, you didn't run away," he said as he closed the door behind him._

"_What are you doing here?" She asked, still sitting in the chair. _

"_I came to talk to you. Since, you know, you won't answer any of my calls."_

"_Why would I want to talk to you?" She asked angrily. "Why would you want to talk to me?" He leaned against the table in front of her and folded his arms across his chest._

"_What's up with you lately?"_

"_What?"_

"_Why are you going out almost every night? And why are you macking on every guy you see at a club?"_

"_Why the fuck do you care?"_

"_Why wouldn't I?" They stared at each other for a long moment before Britney spoke up._

"_I do it because I want to. I like it. It keeps my mind off of you. It can really get to a girl when her ex boyfriend who she was in love with talks about their personal relationship to anyone he gets a chance."_

"_You did me wrong," he said with no emotion. "If people ask I'm gonna tell."_

"_Oh shut up!" She yelled, getting up from her chair. "I didn't do anything wrong to you. If you're still living in that diluted world then you're the stupidest person I know."_

"_Still denying it, huh?"_

"_I'm out of here," she said grabbing her purse. Before she could walk out of the door, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him, causing her to crash into his chest. Their faces were only inches apart, and they spent a couple of seconds staring into each other's eyes before they both crashed their lips against the other's. They kissed hungrily and feverishly, making up for all the lost time. He swiftly backed her against the wall and placed his hands on her hips. His lips made a trail from her lips down to her neck as she ran her hands under his loose shirt. _

_He then walked her over to the table and lifted her up onto it as he stood between her parted legs. In one quick motion, he lifted her shirt up over her head, revealing a simple black bra. Neither of them were thinking about where they were or how this could possibly complicate things even more between them. All they cared about was feeling the other's touch. She reached for his belt buckle and quickly undid it. He assisted her in unbuttoning his jeans and he lowered them to just above his knees. She moaned in pleasure as she tasted the salty skin of his neck. She was reminded more and more with each passing second how much she loved and missed him._

_He expertly unbuttoned her jean shorts. They were the ones she had worm countless times before. It reminded him that it really wasn't all that long ago that they had broken up. It was still an opened wound. He threw her shorts and panties to the ground and scooted her bottom to the edge of the table. She leaned back slightly and wrapped her legs around his waste. Her breath quickened as she watched him pull himself out of the opening in the front of his boxers and position himself in front of her. He looked at her in the eyes and kissed her sweetly before entering her. _

_They made love fast and frenzied. Justin looked down at Britney and thought to himself how beautiful she was. He tried with all his might to hate her in this moment, but all he felt was love; pure love. They came together and Britney held Justin close to her as he caught his breath. He moved his mouth to her ear, still not withdrawing from her, and whispered into it lovingly. "I love you." Britney's heart stung and her eyes welled with tears. "Why won't you say it back?" He asked, looking into her eyes._

"_Because I'm so angry with you," she said as a tear fell. _

"_But I want to be with you again," he whispered. She shook her head slightly, causing him to back away from her and quickly pull his jeans up._

"_No you don't," she said sadly. "You say that now, but tomorrow you won't." _

"_Britney, I miss you. I really do," he said, still trying to catch his breath. _

"_I never knew I could be so hurt by someone…and I don't trust you to not do it again."_

"_I'm willing to take you back after you cheated on me," he said in disbelief. _

"_I did not cheat on you," she said, rolling her eyes and buttoning her shorts. "The fact that you still think that makes me hate you. I can't be with you if I'm angry at you every day." She watched the emotion on his face change. She knew that she was hurting him with her words, but not nearly as much as it hurt her to say them._

"_You really don't want to be with me?"_

"_Of course I do," she said wiping her eyes. "But I can't. I just can't." He looked at her with his brows furrowed. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead, just turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door violently behind him._

18

"After that night," she said quietly, "it ate me up inside every day. I wondered if I had made a mistake by not taking you back. I even called you to try to work things out…but you never called me back."

_Flashback_

_One Week Later_

_Britney sat on her bed biting her nails. She kept replaying the night one week ago over and over in her brain. Did he really mean it when he said he wanted her back? Or was he just going off of his sexual emotions? Did she make a mistake?_

_She paced back and forth in front of her bed and thought back to all the times they had made love in that very bed. 'I need to move,' she thought to herself. 'There's no way I can stay here and be reminded of him every day.' But then she remembered that he said he wanted to be with her again, and her circle of thoughts started all over. Against her better judgment, she reached for her home phone and quickly dialed his number before she could change her mind. They hadn't spoken since that night and her heart was beating like crazy. The line rang and rang until it went to his voicemail. She hung up the phone, frustrated, but quickly redialed the number. She began to pace again as the phone rang. Her heart began to sink as it went on ringing without any sign of stopping. She heard his voicemail come on and sat on the edge of the bed with one leg curled underneath her, listening to the sweet sound of his voice. _

"_Hey, its me," she said softly into the phone. "I was just….thinking about you. And I was thinking about what you said the other night. I know it might be hard for me to get over everything but, being without you is much harder. So, I'd really like it if you would call me back. Please. I love you, J. I can't live without you. I need you. Call me back."_

_She hung up the phone and laid it on her lap. She sighed nervously. Something in her told her that she wouldn't hear from him, but she still stayed up all night waiting for the phone to ring. Sure enough, she never heard from him. It would be years before they saw each other again._

"I still have that voicemail," he said sadly.

"Why didn't you call back?"

"I was angry." She nodded at him, understanding exactly the emotions he was feeling.

"After you released the album and I heard the songs on it, I was furious," she said biting her nails. "I didn't understand how you could put all of that out into the public like that. After hearing all of the songs and seeing the video, I just rebelled even harder. I started drinking everytime when I went out. I began having sex with other guys for the first time. Everything that I did, I did it hoping that you would see it. I would hope that you would get wind of me making out with some guy in a club or having a boyfriend. When you started dating Cameron, that really set me off. I tried to get my mind off of everything by recording my album, but it didn't really work."

"So then you got married in Vegas," he said bitterly.

"Yeah. That was obviously the stupidest thing I've ever done. But it really speaks for itself, doesn't it? I was so desperate to get back at you and for you to see that I was moving on even though I wasn't."

"Lovely."

"So time went on and then I met Kevin. I didn't feel any emotional connection to him, I just liked how dangerous he was. He was a bad boy, pretty rough around the edges. And I thought that if I got serious with someone, someone that was kind of the exact opposite of you, then it would really push your buttons. So we spent more and more time together, and I realized that I enjoyed his company and he enjoyed mine. We clicked pretty well."

"And then you decided to put it all on tape for the world to see."

"No," she said looking at him, "I put it all on tape for _you _to see."

"Let me guess," he said, leaning back against the couch, "you wanted to get back at me and make me jealous."

"Yep," she said, laughing sadly. "I wanted you to see that I was falling in love, even though I wasn't. I was falling in love with the idea of upsetting you. Kevin didn't tell me he loved me first. And that's because I don't think he ever did. He was along for the ride and realized everything that he could have if he stayed with me. I noticed that he wasn't moving our relationship forward, so I did. I knew that you were dating Cameron and that pissed me the fuck off. So I told him I loved him and asked him to marry me. I still can't believe I fucking did that."

"Me either."

"So we got married. I remember on my wedding day looking at myself in the mirror. I died my hair a dark brown color so that I wouldn't feel like…me. I wanted to change who I was so that it would be easier for me to do. But it was still pretty difficult looking at myself in my wedding dress, realizing that it was exactly what I used to talk to you about."

"I noticed that," he said, thinking back to pictures of her in her dress.

"Our honey moon was great," she said thinking back on it. "While we were on it I remember thinking that we could actually make this work. I knew I wasn't in love with him but I liked him and we were compatible. For the time being, anyway. By the time you and me saw each other at that bar, things were going down hill. He was spending all my money and he was going out every night. I was really sad for a while."

"So you think that night is when Preston was conceived?"

"I know it was," she said, playing with her hands nervously. "I lied to you about being on the pill. Kevin and I would use condoms. We weren't extremely careful about anything we did, but most of the time we used protection."

"Why'd you lie to me?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Well, I needed you so bad that night. And I was afraid that if I told you I wasn't, that you wouldn't want me. I didn't care about what the consequences might have been, all that I cared about was being with you."

"I see," he said.

"That night when I went home, I just had this feeling in my heart. I knew what could happen as a result of us having sex…and to be honest with you, when I was laying in bed that night, I hoped that it would happen. I really did. After that, me and Kevin rarely had sex, and when we did, it was with protection. And then I started getting morning sickness and I just felt like my body was telling me something. When I actually found out I was pregnant, I didn't know what to feel. I knew it was yours, but I also knew that I couldn't tell anyone that."

_Flash Back_

_Late February 2005_

_Britney stood in front of the mirror fixing her tangled hair. It was early, around seven a.m. She had a radio interview in about an hour. She examined herself in the mirror and noticed the bags under her eyes. It was hard for her to sleep lately. She missed her period last month and was late this month. She felt a weird flutter in the pit of her stomach that traveled all the way up her body. It was a strange sensation. She couldn't quite place it._

"_Morning Brit," Felicia said walking into the bathroom. "Would like you some coffee?"_

"_Uh, yes please. It would definitely help right now."_

"_Why so tired?" She asked while leaning on the door frame. _

"_Oh, no reason. Its just hard sleeping with Kevin sometimes," she said, referencing Kevin's very loud snoring that they could hear from the bedroom. _

"_You've always been a light sleeper," she said with a chuckle. "I'll be right back with your coffee."_

_Britney smiled at her and turned back to examining herself in the mirror. 'There's no way I'm pregnant,' she thought to herself. 'I'm just stressed out is all. That explains the missed periods.'_

_A couple of minutes later, Felicia returned to the bathroom with a steaming mug in her hands. "Here you go, darlin."_

_Britney turned toward Felicia to take the cup of coffee, but when the strong smell hit her nose, her stomach began to churn and a wave of nausea came over her body. She instinctively put her hand over her mouth and pushed the cup of coffee away._

"_Honey, what's wrong?" Felicia asked with a concerned face._

"_Fe, I'm gonna be sick," she said running over to the toilet and falling to her knees. Her body convulsed violently as the sickness took over her. Felicia rubbed her back gently trying her best to comfort her. Once she felt the sickening feeling leave her, she flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall. "Oh God," she said under her breath. _

"_Britney, are you sick?" Felicia asked while putting her hand on her forehead. _

"_No," she said pushing her hand away. "I'm fucking pregnant." Now she was sure._

"_What!" Felicia said in shock. "Oh my God! Is this good or bad?" She asked after seeing the look of horror on Britney's face. _

_There was no question in Britney's mind; this was the result of her and Justin. She could kill herself for being so stupid. But, she couldn't help but smile internally knowing that she was carrying Justin's child. It was all she ever wanted. _

"_I don't know," she said as a tear fell. "A bit of both I guess."_

"So you knew that the baby was mine?"

"Yes. While I was pregnant with Sean I knew he was yours. Once he was born, I tried to see if he had any of your attributes, but he didn't. He didn't have anything that would point to Kevin either, he was all me. So I kind of convinced myself that he was Kevin's, and I actually believed it for a while," she said laughing sadly.

Justin didn't say anything, he just listened to her continue.

"This is where my life really started falling apart. Even though I had given birth to what Kevin thought was his son, he distanced himself even more from me. I would only see him a couple days a week. He would always come home smelling like perfume, and you know what, I didn't care. All I cared about was that my life had become a joke. I was married to someone who didn't love me and who didn't help with my baby at all. I was almost like a single mother. It was so hard. I started to notice that I was feeling different internally. I was sad all the time, no matter how hard I tried to be happy. Sometimes even my baby couldn't make me happy."

"This is around the time when I saw you again?" He asked, thinking back to how sad she was.

"Yes. I hope you don't hate me after I tell you this, but…"

"What?"

"I kind of, _wanted_ you to get me pregnant the second time. The first time it was just a spur of the moment thing, but this, I actually planned out in my head. I figured that I would never be with you again, so if I was able to have your baby, then I could possible have a piece of you forever. I thought it would make me feel less lonely."

"Britney-"

"I know, I know. It was stupid. In reality, it only made me lonelier. After I found out I was pregnant, I was so happy. I tried to call you but you changed your number. I thought that was kind of like a slap in my face. So I just let it go. When I actually saw Jayden after he was born, it all hit me. He looked just like you."

19

"Kevin knew something was weird about the whole thing and distanced himself even more from me after Jayden was born. I tried to keep him as sheltered as possible. I didn't want people to see him and come to conclusions. People found it suspicious that I hid Jayden so much when I showed Preston off right away. Jayden was like my life line. But at the same time, he was my breaking point."

"What do you mean?" Justin asked, confused.

"Whenever I would look at Jayden, I would get an overwhelming feeling of guilt. It was really hard for me to be around him sometimes. I was just scared to be around him because of all the feelings I would have. Since Jayden looked so much like you, it kind of took my mind off of Preston being yours as well. But after Kevin and I got divorced, it all hit me like a train. I was so lonely, and I began to let really bad people into my life who would do really bad things to me."

"Like what?"

"Well, there were a lot of drugs involved. At first I was willing to party with them, but once I told them I wanted to stop, they began to give me stuff without me knowing. My sleep patterns were messed up. I would sleep all day and be up all night. I would rarely see my kids. I started being really awful to my body. I just hated myself, every day. And I hated my life. I would pray every single night for God to bring me back to when we were together. It was the only time I was every truly happy, Justin."

Justin looked down at the floor with guilt.

"After I shaved my head," she said with an awkward laugh, "my family tried to step in. I hadn't been a part of my family's life for a long time, so when they tried to send me to rehab, I was furious."

"Rehab for what?" He asked curiously.

"Who knows," she said sadly. "That's why I was so angry with them. I didn't need rehab. I needed love." There was silence for a moment before she started speaking again. "So things just got worse. I don't even know what to tell you, it was all so awful."

_Flashback_

_Early January 2008_

_It was a rainy and cold night as Britney paced back and forth in her room with her assistant anxiously watching her. She literally hadn't slept in over 48 hours and her body and her mind were starting to give up on her. Her boys sat on the bed, holding onto each other's hands as if they knew something was wrong with their mommy._

"_Britney," her assistant said timidly, "you have to give the boys to Kevin now. If you refuse, something really bad could happen." _

"_I can't believe Kevin would do this to me. I can't believe my own family would do this to me!" She screamed, clawing at her matted hair. "They want to take my babies away. They say I'm not a good mother. Well I'm a damn good mother!"_

"_Britney, please calm down," the young girl begged. _

"_NO! Look at those boys," she said pointing to Sean and Jayden. "Look at how sweet they are. Could you imagine what you would be feeling if someone wanted to take a child that beautiful away from you?" Her assistant could see the pure love Britney had in her eyes, but her mind was not in the right place. Something had snapped in her._

"_Everybody's out to get me," she said, still pacing, her bare feet dragging on the floor. "I gave birth to them, they are my own flesh and blood, and they want to take them away? I am their _mother! _They need me! What have I done wrong to them?" She stepped towards her assistant. "What have I done wrong?"_

"_Well, some of us feel that you're just not stable. Something's wrong with you Britney. We just don't know what."_

"_You're just like everyone else," she said bitterly. "You don't give a fuck about me. Nobody does! My family has turned against me, my friends have turned against me. The one man I ever loved turned against me years ago. This isn't a brand new wound I'm trying to heal," she said with tears pouring down her face. "People have been doing this to me since I was seventeen!"_

"_Britney, we're just trying to help you!" She said desperately._

"_No you're not. You want to take my children away! Well guess what," she said turning towards her boys and picking both of them up in her arms. "You'll never have them." She turned and ran to the bathroom and locked herself inside with her boys._

"_Britney!" Her assistant yelled, trying desperately to open the door. She was extremely frightened, she didn't know what was going on behind those doors. She didn't want Britney to hurt herself or her sons. She did what her instincts told her to do, and she called 911._

_Britney sat with her boys in her lap with her back up against the bath tub. She stroked their hair lovingly and held them tight. She was desperate to keep them to herself. "Do you guys know how much mommy loves you? I love you more than anything on this earth, and I won't let anyone take you away," she said kissing the top of their heads. "Do you know who your daddy is?" She whispered to them. "Its not Kevin, and you're lucky for that. Your real daddy's name is Justin," she said as her tears fell into their hair. "Mommy loves him very much. I don't know how things became so bad between us. He should be here for you two. I'm sorry it turned out this way. I'm gonna give you a better life from here on out," she said holding them tightly._

_A couple minutes later there was a loud banging on the bathroom door followed by a very deep and very loud male voice. _

"_Miss Spears, I need you to come out."_

"_Who are you?" She screamed from the other side. "You're here to take my babies, aren't you? Well you can't have them you bastard!" She yelled, clutching onto her sons for her dear life. "You don't understand, they're my whole life. If you take them away, I'll have nothing."_

_Seconds later, the door came crashing down with a group of strangers rushing towards her. Everything after that was a blur as she struggled and pleaded for them not to take them away. But she was out numbered, and she watched as her two sons were taken strait from her hands._


	17. New Beginnings

Justin stared at her in disbelief. He knew that what she went through in her life was bad, but he didn't know such a large portion of it was due to him. He admired how strong she was and was grateful for the fact that she came through it. He saw a tear slowly roll down her face and he scooted closer to her on the couch, putting his arm protectively around her.

"You ruined me, Justin," she whispered hoarsely. "You completely shattered me to the core. I really didn't even realize the extent of how bad it was until last year."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair. She gave into the warmth of his body and leaned into him, resting her head gently on his shoulder. "Why didn't you ever try to contact me?" He asked as he felt her tears on his thin shirt.

"How was I supposed to?" She asked. "I had no way of contacting you. I hoped every day you would step in yourself and do something, but I don't blame you for not doing anything. You didn't know the truth." He hugged her closer to him and ran his hand up and down her arm.

"But now I do," he said. She could feel his breath on her cheek and it gave her goose bumps. "I had a lot of time to think today. A lot of time to really comprehend what you told me. And I decided that I want to be in your life, and I want to be in their life. I want to raise them with you. I don't want Kevin having anything to do with them as long as I can help it. They're mine."

She looked up at him in amazement. She couldn't believe he was really willing to take on such a huge responsibility, especially when she told him to his face he wouldn't have to.

"Justin, you understand that this could get really messy. All of the lawyers and the media and the drama."

"I don't care," he said looking into her eyes. "Those boys are my flesh and blood. I can feel it," he said as he gently pushed a strand of hair from her brown eyes. "I probably need them just as much as they need me."

She smiled at him as she wiped away the last of her tears. He had truly grown up into a great man. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on her cheek, his kisses traveling up to her temple and placing a few on her small nose.

"Thank you for listening," she said softly. "And thank you for being so understanding with everything. I was so scared it would get really ugly."

He smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. "Its always been hard for me to stay mad at you. My love for you usually over powers any other feeling."

"You still love me?" She asked shyly while playing with her hands.

"Of course I do," he said kissing her nose again. "How could anybody not love you?" She laughed at his comment and rested her head on his shoulder again. "I've never fallen out of love with you. Its always stayed in my heart."

She smiled and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck, feeling his skin against her cheek. "I still love you, too," she said as she smiled into his skin.

His free hand went to her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. Her heart raced as he leaned into her. She wasn't sure if she had the self restraint to hold herself back if he kissed her. She stopped him before he could touch his lips to hers.

"Should we do this?" She asked looking into his eyes. "Is it the smartest thing to do?"

"Maybe not," he said breathlessly, "but I don't care." He closed the space between them and felt her body relax under him. Her hand went to his neck to pull him closer to her until their chests were pressed together. She felt his hand sneak under her shirt as his tongue grazed hers. His hand roamed under her loose shirt, feeling the silky skin of her flat stomach. His hand traveled slowly until he reached her breasts to find that she was braless. He caressed them gently as she moaned into his mouth. She let her passion take over her as she climbed over him and straddled his lap. He began lifting her shirt slowly, silently asking her permission if he could remove it. She eagerly answered his silent question by lifting the shirt over her head and tossing it onto the coffee table behind them. His finger tips ran small circles along her lower back as she purred in satisfaction.

He made sure her legs were securely around his waist as he stood up from the couch, holding onto her bottom to support her. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as she whispered "up the stairs, first door on the right," against his plump lips. He quickly climbed the stairs as she nibbled on his neck. When he reached her bedroom, he gently laid her down onto her back on the silky sheets of her bed. He quickly removed his shirt and climbed on top of her, feeling her bare breasts against him. He kissed her neck and ran his tongue down to her right breast, then her left. He placed small kisses down her stomach and stopped just above the fabric of her shorts. He looked up at her and saw the look in her eyes; the look he used to know so well. He swiftly removed her shorts, tossed them aside, and urged her to open her legs wider. He placed kisses along the delicate skin of her thighs, causing her body to shudder with pleasure at the tickling sensation. He moved closer and closer to her center until she could feel his hot breath on her most delicate area. When she felt his tongue come in contact with her she let out a deep moan and closed her eyes, losing the last bit of control she had. He worked his tongue over her as she gripped the bed sheets tightly. Her legs began to shake as the intense feelings took over her body. She moaned his name over and over, letting herself get carried away.

He never lost his rhythm as he pleased her. After all these years he still knew exactly what she liked. His tongue began to speed up its motion as her breathing became heavier. He knew it wouldn't be much longer until she came. She felt her body let go and shake as her orgasm took over her. His kissed his way back up to her as she clawed at his jeans, begging him to take them off. He quickly removed the remaining of his clothes and positioned himself above her. He kissed her feverishly as she gripped at the hair on his head. "Justin," she moaned as she waiting impatiently for him to enter her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her, silently telling him that she wanted him that instant. He complied with her request and slowly slid into her. She watched the expression on his face change as he relished in the feeling of her. He was slow at first, wanting to feel every part of her that he had missed so desperately. A small smile spread across her lips as she felt him move inside of her. She hadn't really realized how much she missed them making love until now. Their sexual chemistry was something that neither of them was ever able to duplicate with anyone else. She moved her hips to meet his as their passion continued to build. She clawed at his skin as he nibbled on hers, neither of them able to hold back. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear as he continued to make love to her. She had to try her best to hold tears of pure joy from running down her face. She hadn't felt this loved or this safe in a very long time…probably since the last time they were together.

A short while later Justin came into her as he desperately held onto her body. She kissed him over and over again until his breathing was regulated again. He looked at her lovingly and pushed the hair that was stuck to her forehead away. He kissed her all over her face before rolling over and laying next to her. They stared at each other in amazement for a couple seconds before Justin spoke up.

"I guess its too late to ask about protection, huh?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Don't worry," she said laughing at him, "I learned my lesson."

"Can I stay with you tonight?" He asked as he laid his arm across her stomach and snuggled up to her.

"I was hoping you would."

Britney pulled the soft blankets over their naked bodies and she rested her head on his strong chest. He put his arms lovingly and protectively around her as they drifted off into sleep together. There was no way he was going to let her ever get hurt again.


	18. Take Me To My Sons

Justin began to stir as the early sunlight hit his face. He pulled the silky blankets tighter around his body as he felt a chill on his skin. He opened his eyes and looked around him, taking in the surroundings as the memories of last night flooded his brain. He smiled contently to himself and turned to the sleeping beauty next to him. She was laying on her stomach with her arms tucked under the white pillow. Her blonde locks were spread across the pillow with a couple strands loosely in her face. The blankets only covered her from her waist down, revealing the soft and toned flesh of her bare back. He rolled over towards her, careful not to disturb her, and placed gentle kisses along her shoulder and down her back. She began to stir as his kisses traveled down to her lower back. He smiled against her skin as he heard her moan in her sleep. He always used to wake her up like this when they were together.

"Justin," she whispered as she began to come out of her sleeping state. He moved back up to her and placed his head next to hers on the pillow just in time for her eyes to flutter open, his face being the first thing she saw. "Good morning," she said as a smile crept across her face.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"I was sure I was gonna wake up and you would be gone," she said as she stretched her legs and opened her eyes wider.

"Have a little more faith in me, Brit," he said brushing the strands of hair from her face.

"Okay," she said with a giggle. "Do you want breakfast?" She asked as she sat up in the bed, bringing the blankets around her bare chest.

"I can't stay," he said with sad eyes. "I have to meet Timbaland in the studio in about thirty minutes," he said looking at the clock.

"Do you always go into the studio at eight in the morning? Or do you only go this early when you're trying to get away from a fuck the next morning?" She asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Britney, don't say that," he said as he forced her to look at him. "As a matter of fact I do always go to the studio this early. And I do plan on coming back later, so I'm not trying to get away from you." He placed a kiss on her lips as she struggled to keep from smiling.

She watched him as he got up from the bed and put on his clothes that were scattered around the floor.

"I'm confused," she said, looking up at his shyly, still clutching the blanket around her chest.

"What?" he asked with his face scrunched. "Confused about what?"

"What's going on between us…"

He pulled his shirt over his head and walked around to her side of the bed and sat down next to her.

"I want to be with you," he said as he stroked her cheek. "We can take it as slow as you'd like. But as for the boys, I don't want to take that slow. I want a real relationship with them as soon as possible, which is why I plan on coming back today. You don't have anything to do today, do you?"

"No. I'll be here with them all day."

"Okay." He leaned down and captured her lips with his for a long moment before pulling away and looking deep into her eyes. "Everything's gonna be okay now, Brit. I promise."

Britney stood in her bathroom running a brush through her hair after straitening it. She was doing anything and everything to pass the time until her boys came home. As if right on cue, the doorbell rang and a smile spread across her face. She skipped down the stairs and eagerly opened the door to see both boys standing in front of her with their small suitcases' in their hands. They squealed in delight at the sight of their mother. She kneeled to their level and embraced both of them at the same time, showering them with kisses.

"Here's their stuff," Kevin said holding out a duffle bag. She hadn't even noticed his presence until that moment.

"Thanks," she said, taking the bag from him. "Did you guys have fun with Kevin?" He looked at her with confused eyes, wondering why she was referring to him as Kevin instead of 'daddy'. The boys didn't say anything in response to her. They just ran passed her legs into the house leaving the two of them alone.

"They always seem so eager to come home after being with you," she said talking to herself, barely realizing she said it out loud. "So, what did you guys do?" She asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"Not much," he said flatly. "I just let them play with their toys."

"Do you ever even try to interact with them?" She asked with a hand on her hip.

"They're not even five yet," he said with a bored expression on his face. "How am I supposed to interact with them?"

"Some father you are," she said, no longer able to hide her true feelings.

"Whatever," he said as he began to walk away.

"You know, you probably don't have to worry about them much longer," she said before even realizing the words came out of her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" He asked turning his attention back to her.

"They won't be a burden to you much longer. They'll soon have someone who's actually a good father figure in their life."

"Uh huh…and who might that be?" He said, folding his arms across his chest. "I can't imagine anyone who would want to be around you long enough to do that."

"You keep thinking that," she said as she began to close the door. "You'll probably be hearing from me soon. Have a good day, Kevin," she said with a cheerful tone, closing the front door in his face.

She locked the door and followed the sound of her son's voices into the living room, seeing them attempting to play tag. "Hey, be careful running around in this room," she said, even though they weren't listening. "Are you guys hungry?" She asked, causing them to stop in their tracks and nod eagerly at her. "Boys are all the same. The only thing you care about is food," she laughed as she walked into the kitchen to fix them some sandwiches.

It was getting close to evening time as she sat on the couch with the boys on each side of her, the three of them watching Spongebob Squarepants. She loved hearing the sound of their high pitched laughter as they pointed to the screen of the TV. She heard the doorbell ring, breaking her away from the TV and causing her heart to beat fast. She hopped up from the couch and jogged over to the front door, opening it to reveal exactly who she hoped it was.

"Hey you," he said leaning down and kissing her on the lips. She opened the door wider as the smile on her face was from ear to ear.

"Hey. The boys are here…is that okay?" She asked nervously.

"Well I was hoping they would be or else I wouldn't have anything to do with these," he said, holding up two happy meals from McDonald's.

"Oh my God, they are going to love you for this," she said with a laugh. He stepped into the house and heard the sound of their laughter coming from the living room.

"Take me to my son's," he said with the proudest smile she had ever seen.


	19. I'd Do Anything For You

Britney walked a step ahead of Justin as he followed her through the small distance to where the boys were. They didn't even seem to notice that their mommy was gone since they didn't even budge from their seats. Justin's heart was beating wildly in his chest. This would be the first time he would be seeing them since Britney told him the news.

"Hey guys, looks who's here," Britney said in a nervous yet cheerful voice.

The boys turned their heads to look at Justin and their faces lit up. Justin's heart stopped the moment their faces turned towards him. He didn't know how he didn't see it before. He didn't know how anyone didn't see it. He saw himself in their youthful faces…it was plain as day. The two of them quickly hopped off of the couch and ran on their small bare feet towards Justin who was kneeling down with open arms, waiting anxiously to hold them. They squealed in delight as he embraced them. He held them both as close to him as he could with his eyes shut tightly to keep the tears at bay. He rubbed their tiny backs lightly as he heard them talk excitedly about how happy they were that he was there. He finally released them and showed them the happy meals that he had been hiding.

"My favorite!" Jayden shouted as he snatched the bags from Justin's hand.

"Gimme some!" Preston said in his high pitched voice.

"Guys, what do you say?" Britney said with her hands on her hips as she watched them stuff the French fries into their tiny mouths.

"Thank you," they both said in unison with their mouths full. Justin ruffled their hair before turning to look at Britney who had a huge smile on her face. She pulled on his arm and lead him to the other room before she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I never thought this day would actually come," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, me either," he said with a chuckle.

"You're sure you want to do this? I'll understand if you don't-"

"Britney," he said as he silenced her by putting his finger over her soft lips, "this is the best decision I've ever made. Ever."

"Good," she said with a bright smile. "Then we should probably talk about all of this…" she said nervously while fidgeting with her hands.

"Okay. But first, let me spend time with my boys."

It was just after 9 o'clock and the boys were finally sound asleep. Justin gave Britney her space as she put the boys to bed. He knew that he wasn't to that point in their relationship yet.

"So," Britney said as she sat down next to him on the bench in her backyard. "They weren't too much for you, were they?"

"No way," he said with a smile. "They're boys, they're supposed to be that hyper."

"I know. They keep me busy everyday."

"Well now you have me to help," he said as he put his arm around her shoulder, puling her closer to him. Just then his cell phone began to ring, interrupting their moment. What was even worse than the cell phone ringing, was the person who was making it ring. Justin looked down at the caller ID to see that Jessica was calling him. He felt Britney immediately tense up under his touch as she quickly glanced at the screen.

"Shouldn't you get that?" She asked bluntly while completely avoiding his eyes. She was never one to hide her true feelings.

"No," he said, putting his phone on silent. "I have better things to do."

"Like talk to me about what's going on in this little love triangle you've created?" She scooted a couple inches away from him. She didn't know how, but she had totally forgotten about Jessica until this moment.

"Britney, don't do this."

"Don't do what?" She asked, defensively.

"Don't start shutting yourself out now. You always put up that damn wall whenever you feel vulnerable. You've been doing it since I've met you."

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. "If you know me so well then you'll know that I won't be the other woman."

"I know that, Brit," he said, turning towards her and grabbing her hands in his. "I never said I was going to stay with her. If you don't recall, this morning I said that I wanted to be with _you. _Not her. You."

"Well have you broken up with her?" She asked impatiently.

"No…"

"Then we have a fucking problem," she said flatly as she began to get up, only to be brought back down to the bench next to Justin.

"Britney listen to me," he said, grabbing her face gently in his hands, forcing her to look strait into his eyes. "I'm going to end it with her. She doesn't mean anything to me. She might have at one point in time, but she doesn't anymore."

"If she doesn't mean anything to you anymore, then why are you still with her?" She asked as a single tear rolled down her cheek, brushing against Justin's hand.

"For comfort," he said softly. "Its comfortable to know that you have someone instead of being alone as you're close to turning thirty. That's the only reason."

"Well how do you think I feel?" She asked angrily, breaking away from his embrace. "Not only am I alone, but I have two kids. But you don't see me staying with someone just for the fuck of it."

"Baby, calm down," he said soothingly as he rubbed her arms up and down. He was the only person to truly make her come back down to earth. He was the only person who made her take deep breaths. He always had a calming effect over her, since day one. "I know its stupid, okay? I'm not arguing with you over that. I _am _gonna end it, Britney."

"Promise?" She asked with pleading eyes. "Promise me you'll end it, Justin. I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else. I never have." He wiped away the tears that were sliding down her face before he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I promise you, Brit, that from here on out it will be just you and me. The way it was supposed to be."

She smiled at him and wiped her face with the back of her hand, feeling slightly foolish that she went off on him so quickly. But, that was always her personality. And he always seemed to put up with her mood swings quite well. That obviously hasn't changed, which made Britney very happy.

"Well…when are you gonna do it?" She asked, nervously.

"She comes back tomorrow," he said with a sigh.

"Is it gonna be bad? Do you guys…live together?"

"No," he said softly, rubbing her hand. "You're the only girlfriend I've ever lived with." She couldn't help but admit that that small bit of information brought her immense amounts of satisfaction and she tried her best to keep her growing smile to a minimum.

"Well…I don't mean to be a downer, but what are we gonna do about Kevin? I'm so scared to tell him. He hasn't always been the best with his temper," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Are you scared to tell him…or scared of _him._"

"A bit of both…I guess…" she said nervously biting her nails. He gently pulled her hand away from her mouth and turned her face to face his.

"Why are you scared of him?" He asked timidly.

"I don't know…just…he gets angry easily."

"Has he ever hurt you?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"No…" she said softly, avoiding his eyes.

"Don't lie to me," he said sternly.

"This doesn't matter right now, Justin."

"Yes it does!" He yelled in frustration and anger. "Do _not _lie to me about this, Britney. Did he ever put his hands on you?"

"Well…just once…or twice…but it wasn't a big deal-"

"What the fuck!" He screamed out in anger as he stood up and paced in front of her. "I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

"Justin stop it," she said sternly. "You'll wake up the boys."

He stood in place and took a couple deep breaths to fully regain himself before sitting back down with her. He leaned his elbows on his knees as his foot bobbed quickly up and down. "What about them?" He asked, motioning towards the house.

"No. I would never let that happen," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. She leaned into him and placed gentle kisses on his cheek before moving her mouth to his ear. "I love you," she whispered. He immediately relaxed and pulled her close to him.

"You don't have to worry about Kevin, cause I'll handle it," he said as he kissed her head. "I'll do it after I talk to Jess tomorrow."

"Sounds like you have a busy day," she said with a nervous laugh.

"I'd do anything for you," he said as he kissed her lips. "I love you."


	20. The Mother Of My Children

**Hey guys. So, A LOT of people read this story, but for some reason no one reviews it. I truly truly appreciate it when my chapters are reviewed. So if you're gonna read, please review. Thanks and enjoy! :)**

The next morning Justin drove down the freeway with his favorite cup of coffee in his hand. He had to reluctantly pull himself from bed with Britney this morning. He woke up, once again, with her beautiful naked figure next to him, sleeping soundly. It was almost too hard for him to pull himself away from her, but he knew that what he had to do was important and couldn't wait. Jessica had already called and texted him several times this morning wondering why he wasn't at his house. She had arrived earlier than anticipated and was currently waiting for him at his house. He wasn't particularly nervous about breaking up with Jessica, he just didn't know how he would go about it. Plus, his mind was more preoccupied with dealing with Kevin afterword.

He pulled up to his house to find Jessica sitting on the front porch with a glass of water in her hand, rocking back and forth on his huge wooden swing bench. The bright smile on her face when he pulled up pulled at his heart strings. This definitely wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hey baby!" She said cheerfully once he stepped out of his SUV. She got up from the bench and rushed into his arms, his body immediately tensing up when they came in contact, but she didn't seem to notice. "Did you miss me?" She asked as she leaned up to kiss his lips, only to find that he pulled back immediately before contact.

"What's wrong?" She asked taking a step back. "Why weren't you here this morning?"

"I uh…I think we need to talk," he said, nervously scratching his head and avoiding her eyes.

"Talk? What happened while I was gone?" She asked as she started to get suspicious that something was up.

"Can we just go inside, please?" He asked impatiently.

"Fine." She walked ahead of him, grabbing the glass that she left on the patio and walking inside. Once she heard the front door close behind him, she turned around with angry eyes. "What's going on, Justin?"

"Well, a lot actually." He removed the jacket from his shoulders and laid it on the chair next to him before clasping his hands together and looking at her. "I've come to realize a lot of stuff lately. There's been some things that I've found out that will change my life forever. And…well…its made me reevaluate our relationship and I think I've finally come to terms with the past."

"You're not making any sense," she said, looking at him with squinted eyes while her hand tightened around the glass.

He decided there was no beating around the bush. He might as well get strait to the point. "This isn't gonna work, Jessica. You and me."

"And why not?" She said, her voice raising. "We were perfectly fine-"

"No Jessica, we weren't perfectly fine. You might like to pretend like things were fine, but I know the reality of it. This was over a long time ago, but neither of us really knew what to do about it."

"Cut the bullshit, Justin," she said, her voice still getting louder, "who the fuck have you been seeing."

He shuffled his feet nervously as he tried to think of what to say. "That's not the point of this. Whether there was someone else or not, this would still be over."

"Who the fuck is she!"

He stared at her in silence for a moment, battling internally with whether to tell her or not. But before he even knew it happened, her name slipped from his lips.

"Britney."

Her eyes grew wide when she heard the name.

"This is a joke, right?"

"No Jess. I love her. I've always loved her."

In her fit of anger she threw the glass she was holding against the wall, causing it to shatter all over the floor. "How could you love her? She's the most fucked up person on the planet. That bitch is crazy, and you want to leave _me _for _her_?"

"Don't talk about her like that!" He said getting angrier by the second. "You don't fucking know her, so don't say shit you can't back up!" He began pacing the floor in an attempt to calm down his nerves.

"I don't need to know her. I just watched her spiral downwards for the past three years. People may think she's made a 'comeback' but I know that she's still the same crazy woman she was in '07. I wouldn't touch that girl with a six foot pole."

"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed. "You do _not _talk about the mother of my children like that!" He stopped immediately, trying to mentally take back the words that just came out of his mouth.

"What?" She asked with large eyes. "The mother of your children?"

"We saw each other a couple times some years back," he said with a sigh. "The boys are mine."

"She told you that? And you fell for it?"

"Once again," he said pointing a finger at her, "don't talk about shit you don't know."

"Have you slept with her while I've been gone?" She asked with a clenched jaw.

He looked down at the floor briefly before locking eyes with her. "Yes."

She let out a bitter laugh. "So little miss Britney has you hooked, again. It'll end up just like last time. Have fun taking care of those kids that I highly doubt are actually yours." She brushed passed him and slammed the front door behind her, leaving Justin standing by himself in his house which was deathly quiet. He shook off the feeling of guilt and shock over what just happened and bent down to clean up the broken glass. If he thought that was hard, he could only imagine what facing Kevin would be like. But like he said, he would do anything for her. He loved her.

He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly discarded the broken glass before reaching into his pocket and checking his blackberry. He had a text message from Britney.

**Brit (10:05 A.M.) : J, don't worry about talking to Kevin. Its really my responsibility. I left JJ and Preston with the nanny for a couple hours while I go talk to him. Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine. **

He read the message over twice to make sure he was seeing it right. Was she crazy? She couldn't do this alone! He quickly dialed her number in an attempt to stop her from going, but it went strait to her voicemail. She turned her phone off. Probably because she knew that he would try to stop her. He quickly grabbed his jacket and his car keys and headed towards the address that Britney gave him this morning before he left. He drove as quickly as he possibly could down the L.A. streets until he finally pulled up to the apartment building that belonged to Kevin. He saw Britney's car in the parking lot, which worried him. He was hoping to get there before she did.

He rushed down the quiet hallway towards his room number. When he finally found it, he stood outside the door with his ear pressed up against it, trying to decipher what was going on behind the closed door, but he couldn't hear anything. He quickly tried to open the door, but it was locked. He then began to frantically pound on the door while covering up the peep hole with his hand. He began to hear their voices slowly getting louder. They must've been in the other room. When the door didn't open, he began banging again. He could still hear them, and they were definitely yelling at each other, although he couldn't quite make out the words. His heart began pounding harder as he pounded against the door with the same speed.

"Open the fucking door, Kevin!" He yelled, no longer being able to contain himself. The voices on the other side hushed after he spoke, causing him to yell out again. "I'm not fucking around, open the damn door!"

Just then, the door swung open to reveal Kevin on the other side.

"Oh look, Britney," he said sarcastically. "Its your knight in shining armor."

Justin put his hands on Kevin's chest and violently pushed him back, causing him to stumble backwards and allowing Justin to enter the apartment. He saw Britney sitting on the couch with a tear stained face. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and the look in her eyes about threw him over the edge.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked, running to her and kneeling in front of her. She nodded yes, although the tears kept coming. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed every inch of her face that he could.

"So," Kevin said, causing Justin to stand up and face him. "I just got some lovely news. Apparently the kids that I've been raising aren't mine! You," he said, pointing to Justin, "were fucking my wife behind my back."

"Good thing I was or those kids would be in real trouble," he said, stepping up to Kevin.

"If you think you're gonna win that easily, you're wrong," Kevin said. "You're in for a really messy fight, Timberlake."

"Why? You want to fight for them just so you can keep getting money? I know that she has to pay you child support, and I think its fucking pathetic. The only reason you want them is so you can keep getting money. But I want them because I love them. Because they're mine. And so is she."

"You want her?" He said, motioning towards Britney. "She's used goods now, Justin. She's not the virginal teen you once knew. Tons of guys know what its like to fuck Britney Spears. You're not the only one anymore."

With that statement, Justin threw a swift punch in Kevin's nose, causing him to scream out in pain and stumble backwards. "You don't ever talk about a lady like that," Justin said, holding him against the wall, "especially not my lady."

"Justin, stop," Britney said running up to Justin. She grabbed onto his arm that was holding Kevin and tried to tug it away. "You could get in trouble if you hurt him. Stop." He looked down at her pleading eyes and reluctantly let go of him. His nose was seriously bleeding now as he held it in pain.

"This isn't over, Federline," he said, pushing him again, causing him to slam against the wall. "You'll be seeing me in court very soon. And you definitely won't ever see _my_ boys or _my _girl ever again."


	21. And Spears Is To Blame

"I told you not to go. I said I would be fine," Britney said bitterly. They were back at Britney's house, sitting on the couch in the living room as the boys played with their power rangers.

Justin sighed and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees. "You couldn't do that by yourself. It wasn't safe."

"I can take care of myself," she said harshly. "I've been doing it for years."

"You're not the best decision maker, Britney," he said as she shot him an annoyed glance. "And that was not a good decision."

"It doesn't matter if my decisions are bad or not. They're still mine, and I decide what to do with my life. You shouldn't try to save me. If you wanted to do that, you should have done that years ago, when I really needed it."

"Brit," he said as he scooted close to her. "I know you, okay? I know exactly how you are. And I know that you're very strong and independent. But I also know that sometimes you need to be protected, and that you _want _to be protected. You just don't like to admit it. So I know that I need to give you your space. But I also know that I need to take care of you. Let me take care of you," he said as he began to rub her arm lightly, trying his hardest to get her to loosen up.

She let a tear gather at the corner of her eye but wiped it away before it had the chance to fall. She turned her eyes to meet his and gave him a slight smile. "I've never felt safer than I do when I'm with you."

"Its my job, baby," he said as he kissed her cheek lovingly. His light kisses traveled to her lips as she gladly kissed him back. Britney pulled away from him when she felt a tiny hand on her knee, and looked to see Preston standing before the both of them with his green power ranger innocently in his hands.

"Why you kiss my mommy?" He asked Justin, looking up at him with big brown eyes. Justin froze with his mouth agape, not really sure what to say to the little boy.

"I'll tell you why later, okay baby?" Britney said while ruffling her son's hair. "Go back and play with JJ." Preston then ran back to the pile of toys, totally forgetting the scene that was just in front of him.

"So now I guess the question is how do we deal with them," Justin said nervously.

"I'll call my mama tomorrow. She'll know what to do."

"Oh shit," Justin said with wide eyes, "I still have to tell my mom."

"Oh…well do you want to do it now?"

"No. I'm supposed to have lunch with her tomorrow, I'll tell her then."

"Okay," she said with a smile.

"Do you want to come with us? She would love to see you."

"Um…I don't know. Don't you think you should tell her yourself?"

"No, I want you to be there. She'll appreciate it, really."

The smile returned to her face when he said this and she leaned in to kiss him once again.

The next morning Britney sat in her kitchen drinking her usual cup of coffee while searching the internet. Justin had left before she woke up, writing a sweet note about how he had to work. Something as simple as a tiny love letter was able to get her day started right. It was rare these days that she woke up feeling happy or refreshed, and he seemed to bring that spark back in her.

"Brit?" She heard her dad enter her house.

"In the kitchen daddy!" She answered back cheerfully.

"Hey darlin'," he said as he removed his cap and placed it on the table. "Where are the boys?"

"In the living room watching cartoons," she said with a smile.

"Well you're mighty chipper this morning," he said happily. She simply shrugged her shoulders and continued to smile. "So uh…I'm guessing you haven't seen the papers or anything on the internet…" He asked cautiously.

"Well, no," she said looking down at her lap top. "I'm just downloading music. Why?" She asked, confused.

"Well," he began as he sat down beside her, "go to x17 real quick, or PerezHilton, or…actually you could choose any gossip site and it'll be on there."

She furrowed her eyebrows and took a quick sip of her coffee. "How bad is it?"

"That all depends on you," he said with a sigh. He knew that it wasn't hard for something to upset her and throw off her whole week. She hesitantly started typing the web address in and scrolled down the page until she saw what he was talking about.

_Timberlake and Biel split, and Spears is to blame!_

_We are here to report the news to you first! It has been confirmed by Biel, after much speculation about their rocky relationship over the past few months, that her and now ex-boyfriend Justin Timberlake have officially called it quits. The source, who we can't name, but who is very close to Biel, says that it was not a clean break up and that Jessica is very bitter towards her ex beau. What would cause her to be so angry? Unfortunately for Jessica, the birds are chirping the tune of infidelity. But who could make Justin stray from such a lovely lady? Well, its none other than miss Britney Spears! The source says that Justin was seeing Britney while Jessica was on set at her new movie that was filming on the other side of the country. _

_What's even better than getting word of this strait from Jessica's side is the picture that we managed to snap yesterday of Justin leaving Britney's gated home in Calabasas early yesterday morning. We wonder what they could've been doing while he spent the night? Probably playing cards. _

_And what's even more juicy is the even more specific details as to why Britney and Justin have reunited, strait from Jessica herself! We have the exclusive story that is sure to shock everyone and will promise to be the headline of the century. But are we going to tell you now? No way! We're revealing the story tomorrow morning, only here! Trust us, you don't want to miss out on this one. _

After reading the article, Britney put her head down and shut her eyes tightly.

"This just happened yesterday," she said quietly as she struggled to keep the tears at bay. "I thought we would have more time to figure this out."

"I'm sorry baby," Jamie said as he wrapped his daughter in his arms.

"I wanted to be able to tell the public myself," she said as she wiped her tears away. "I wanted my fans to be the first to know. But now this is happening. Everybody is going to hate me."

"They're not going to hate you," he said as he rubbed her back.

"Well if they're not gonna hate me then they're certainly gonna think I'm a whore."

"Britney Jean, don't talk about yourself like that," he said firmly. "Listen, I know that we're going to have to do some major damage control here, but that doesn't mean that its gonna be the end of the world. Everything is going to be okay."

She smiled through her tears. "I guess you're right."

"You should call Justin. I'll go see the boys to give you some privacy." He kissed her on the cheek before he walked out of the kitchen, leaving her alone.

She nervously picked up her cell phone and dialed his number, waiting anxiously as it seemed to ring forever.

"Hey baby," he said in a cheerful tone. She could hear the soft music playing in the background and the voices of some other guys.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"In the studio. Why? What's up? Is everything okay?" He asked as he heard a sad tone in her voice.

"Well…not really."

"Hold on," he said as he walked out of the room and into the empty hallway. "Tell me what's wrong, Brit."

"I don't know how," she said with a chuckle, "but the press has somehow in the last, not even twenty four hours, has been able to get a hold of the news of you and Jessica breaking up."

"What? How?" He asked.

"It says the source is from Jessica's side. Apparently she opened her big mouth."

"Damn," he said under his breath.

"Oh, and that's not all," she said sarcastically. "The source also said that you've been seeing me. And the paps managed to snap a picture of you driving out of the gate at my house yesterday."

He leaned against the wall and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "I didn't think this would happen so fast."

"I'm not done yet," she said.

"Okay…" he said, getting more nervous.

"Did you tell Jessica about the boys?"

There was a short silence before Justin spoke up again. "It was an accident," he said with a sigh. "It just came out. I didn't mean to. Why do you ask?"

"Cause they claim they have the details as to why we're talking again. Something, and I quote, juicy and will be the headline of the century. Wonder what that could mean," she finished.

"Fuck."

"They're releasing the information tomorrow," she said as she tried to hold her tears back.

"Okay, listen, I'm coming over right now and we're going to figure this out."

"But what about lunch with your mom?"

"I'll bring her with me, seeing as we can't really go anywhere now anyway."

"Okay," she said nervously.

"Don't worry, okay baby?" He asked as he took his keys out of his pocket. "My mom is going to be so happy to see you. And we're going to get this all straitened out."


	22. I Knew It Would Be You

"Justin where are you taking me?" Lynn asked as she stared out of the car window. "I thought we were going to lunch."

"We are," he said with a sly smile.

"But this isn't the way."

"I've got a little surprise for you," he said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Oh really?" She said as she turned towards him. "Knowing you this is going to be good."

"Oh it is."

Lynn waited impatiently as he drove down the neighborhood streets of Calabasas. She didn't have the slightest idea why they would be in this town considering Justin doesn't live there nor does he know anybody who lived there. Or so she thought.

"Justin why on earth are we in Calabasas?"

"Ma stop asking so many questions. You'll fine out soon enough."

"Oh my, look at these houses," she said as she watched each one go buy. "I knew this was an upper class part of L.A. but I didn't know it was _this _upper class."

Justin laughed at his mother's pointless thoughts. He always found it funny that even though she had lived in luxury for a good thirteen years now she was still amazed by anything glamorous.

He pulled up to Britney's gate and punched in the security code. He looked at his mother while the gate was opening and watched as a confused expression was still planted firmly on her face. She had no idea Britney lived here, which made him happy. It would make the surprise just that much more fun.

He pulled his car along side Britney's white Mercedes and noticed Jamie's truck also parked.

"Are you gonna tell me where we are now, Justin? I'm not getting out of this car until you tell me," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He didn't have to say anything because right at that moment Jamie walked out of the front door, and as soon as Lynn saw him, her mouth dropped open.

"Is that…Jamie Spears?" She asked in disbelief. Her eyes went from Jamie to the truck right in front of them with a Louisiana license plate, and then back to Jamie again. She watched as he tipped his baseball cap up and wave at Justin and a bright smile come on his face when he saw her.

"This is Britney's house, isn't is?" She asked breathlessly as she turned towards her son.

"Yeah," he replied with a sigh. "I know this is a lot to take in, but we've been seeing each other for a couple weeks, and we're officially back together."

Her hands flew to her mouth as tears began to well in her eyes. Justin laughed at his mother's overly dramatic emotions.

"OH my Lord, I knew this day would come!" She screeched as she jumped out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Justin yelled after her.

"I'm not wasting another second sitting here when my Britney is right inside that house!"

She quickly ran up the steps to the house and screamed a "Hi Jamie!" from across the drive way. She bolted into the house and was immediately met by Preston and Jayden standing at the stair way. She immediately stopped in her tracks and stared at the little boys. She had completely forgot Britney had kids for a moment.

"Well hello there," she said to the little boys as she stepped towards them. She kneeled down to their level and took in the beauty of them for a moment. "Aren't you two just the sweetest?" She said as she pinched their cheeks lightly, causing them to giggle. "You've definitely got the Spears gene," she said as her eyes scanned over Preston's face. "So do you," she said as she turned towards Jayden. Her eyes stayed extra long on Jayden's face. There was something in this little boy's eyes that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Lynn?" A familiar, sweet southern voice came from behind her, breaking her from the hypnotization the boys had her under.

"Oh my, Britney Jean!" She said with a smile as she stood up and embraced the girl that she still everyday believed would be her daughter in law. The two women held onto each other as they let the tears freely fill their eyes. They finally broke apart and laughed as they each saw the other crying.

"I see you've met the boys," Britney said with a happy smile.

"They're absolutely perfect!" She said as she clasped her hands together. "God has blessed just like I knew he would. How old are they?"

"Preston will be five in September, and JJ will be four."

"My goodness you have your hands full," she said as she watched the boys lovingly. "What smells so wonderful?"

"Oh, I made lunch!" She said as she led her towards the kitchen.

"_You _made lunch?"

"Being a mother has really domesticated me," she said with a hearty laugh. "I finally learned how to cook!"

From the other room they heard the boys scream in delight and their little feet patter on the ground.

"That must be Justin," Britney said with a smile and a dreamy look in her eyes. "They love him so much."

"I'm so happy," Lynn said as she squeezed Britney's shoulder. "I know he must love them too."

"Actually, we have some stuff we'd like to talk to you about…regarding the boys."

"Oh?"

"Hey ladies," Justin's voice came into the room, breaking the two of them from their moment.

A bright smile came across Britney's face as she saw Justin and she immediately walked into his arms. She hadn't seen him since he left before she woke up this morning. They held on tight to each other, completely forgetting that Lynn was in the room. But that was alright with her. She loved what was happening in front of her.

"What were you guys talking about?" Justin asked as they broke their embrace.

"Well, actually I was telling your mom about the news that we have," Britney said with a little nervousness.

"Great!" Justin said with a bright shine in his eyes.

After talking all throughout lunch Lynn finally remembered the news that they promised to tell her.

"So what's this big news you must tell me?" She said as she wiped her mouth and put her napkin down. "I mean I am here for a reason. Are y'all finally getting married?"

They both laughed and moved closer to each other.

"No, we're not quite there yet," Britney said with a laugh. "But this is just as big."

Lynn looked at them in confusion. She had no idea what they could be talking about. Britney looked at Justin with anxious eyes as she didn't know how exactly to get the words out.

"Well…um…" Britney stammered as she played with her fingers.

"You're a grandmother," Justin blurted out. Lynn's eyes became as big as saucer's as Britney bit her lip in anticipation of her reaction.

Lynn's eyes moved to Britney's face as she tried to calculate what Justin had just said. "You're pregnant?" She screamed with tears in her eyes.

"No, no. I don't think I'll ever be pregnant again," she said with a laugh. "It's the boys. Justin is their father."

"Father? You mean you want to adopt them?" She asked as her eyes turned towards Justin.

"No, I'm their biological father. They're _mine_."

"What?" She said in utter confusion. "How is that even possible? They're Kevin's kids-"

"NO, they're not," Justin said in anger by just hearing Kevin's name.

"You see," Britney finally spoke up, "while I was married to Kevin, I was very sad, and alone. And still in love with Justin. We saw each other a couple of times throughout my very short marriage. And both of those times resulted in my babies. _Our _babies."

"But, how do you know? Couldn't they-"

"No, Lynn. Trust me. Those two boys are one hundred percent Timberlake. There's no doubt in my mind. It's the only possible way they're even alive."

"Oh my God," Lynn whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "God _does _answer prayers! I've been waiting for grandchildren forever, and I knew it would be you to give it to me Britney. I just knew!"

She threw her hands around Britney's neck and kissed her face feverishly.

"Thank you so much! This is the best day ever!" She screamed as she moved to Justin and squeezed him as hard as she could. "I have to go see my grandsons! They're the most perfect angels! I'm going to spoil them rotten!" She said as she ran out of the room, leaving Justin and Britney in stunned silence.

"She took that well, don't you think?" Britney said as Justin broke out laughing.

"I knew she would. I told you that you had nothing to worry about, didn't I?" He asked as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, now we have to get back to reality," she said as she hung her head down. "What are we gonna do about the press releasing the information? And what are we gonna do about custody of the boys? We have to go to court asap and get this all straitened out. If Kevin has them for one more day I'll just lose my mind!" She rambled on until Justin shushed her with a kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry baby. I'm gonna get it all taken care of, okay?"

"Okay…"

"I'm gonna call my lawyers, your management, and your parents over here today and we'll have a meeting. Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

"Okay," she said as she leaned into him and smile. "I trust you."


	23. You Were The Only One Who Never Saw It

"I'll be back in about an hour or two," Justin said as he stood in front of his car with Britney in his arms. "You call up Larry and Adam to discuss what to do press wise, and I'll get the legal stuff sorted out."

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine," he said as he kissed her forehead. "And keep an eye on my mom while I'm away. She might actually love those boys to death."

"Don't worry, we'll have fun."

Justin sat across from his lawyer a while later with a cup of coffee in his hand. He managed to stay away from any paparazzi and was hoping to keep it that way.

"Well," his lawyer said as he leaned back in his chair, "I guess the first thing to say is congratulation."

"Thanks. So now that I told you the situation, I need your help. I want custody of both of them, and I want it as soon as possible."

"Well in order to do that, we're gonna have to get a DNA test, give Kevin an official notice of what's going on, and then finally get the case taken to court. The good news is that we can have the DNA test done and give Kevin the papers by tomorrow with no problem. The bad news is that it will take weeks to actually get a court hearing and possibly even more to get a final ruling."

"Weeks?" Justin said in disappointment. "There's no way it can be sooner? I don't want my sons with Kevin for another day, but they're supposed to be with him in two days. Is there any legal way that Britney can keep the kids for now?"

"I'm afraid not. It appears here," he said as he looked over the papers on his desk, "that Britney and Kevin have 50/50 custody of the boys. Not just because that's what they agreed to, but because that's what the court ordered on account of what they thought of Britney's ability as a parent. So the issue of custody runs much deeper than most think. And unfortunately there's no legal way that she can have them for more than her allowed time. You do remember what happened last time she refused to give them up, don't you?"

"Yeah…I remember," he said with his head hanging. "So there's no way to get around that part of it?"

"I'm afraid not. But rest assured that I will do everything in my power to make this go as quickly and as smoothly as possible."

"Okay, thank you very much," he said standing up and shaking the man's hand.

He walked down the hallway in a daze. He didn't think it would take so long to get this all straitened out. Britney had warned him that it wouldn't be a quick process, but he didn't listen to her although he should have.

He walked out of the doors of his lawyer's office and was met by exactly what he was dreading. A huge swarming group of paparazzi (a scene similar to this -.com/watch?v=_NDAUUI6RAo). He was literally surrounded by them as their flashes went off in his face and they screamed questions at him.

"How's Britney?"

"What happened with Jessica?"

"Is it true about the boys? Are they really yours?"

He tried his best to keep his head low and avoid eye contact with any of them. He maneuvered his way around them as best he could and finally took off back to Britney's house.

Back at Britney's

Britney sat in her living room with her two managers and her dad as Lynn watched over the boys.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner," she said as she looked down at her hands. "But I didn't think word would get out before we had the chance to say anything. It just all happened so fast."

Larry sighed and leaned his elbows on his knees. "The absolute best thing we can do is face the situation head on. We should release a statement very early tomorrow morning before the news outlets have a chance to reveal it first."

"Beat them at their own game," Adam added in.

"I'm just worried about how much attention this is going to get," Britney said nervously. "My boys have enough camera lenses on them as it is, this is just going to heighten in ten times."

"Then we'll hire ten times the security," Adam said.

"Just try not to beat yourself up over this," Larry said as he patted her knee reassuringly. "There's no way this can back fire on you. It will give both of your careers a huge boost. And don't worry about the boys. I'll dedicate my life to protecting them with the best team."

"I know, I trust you," she said as she smiled at him.

Just then the doorbell rang, interrupting them from their thoughts.

"I wonder who that is," Britney said as she got up from the couch and walked towards the front door. She opened the door to a very visibly angry Jessica standing on her porch. "What the hell? How the fuck did you get through my gate?"

"I have my ways," she said with a mischievous smile. "What? Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Uh, no."

"I came here because I want to know who the fuck you think you are sleeping with my boyfriend while I was away."

"First of all," she said as she put her hand on her hip, "he's not your boyfriend anymore. And second of all, I didn't force him to do anything he didn't want to do. As a matter of fact," she said as a coy smile spread across her face, "if I recall correctly, no matter how many times I told him to stay away from me and that I didn't want to talk, he still kept coming back. That's not my fault."

"Fuck you. You just think you're so perfect don't you? You think just because you were the first girl to have his heart means that you're 'the one'. Well you're wrong!"

"Jessica, I don't think that, I _know _that. Everyone knows that. And if you don't, then I think you're in a bit of denial."

"Whatever, you're just jealous of me," she said as she put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Britney said with a laugh. "Honey I'm not jealous of you at all. In fact I think it may be the other way around."

"Why would I be jealous of some crazy, conservatorship controlled woman with two bastard sons?"

"Excuse me? Now you've crossed the fucking line. I don't know how the fuck you got in here, but you better get your nasty overly muscular ass off of my property before I call the fucking cops on you."

"I'm gonna get Justin back, you wait and see. As soon as he sees what a mess you are, he'll dump you and the kids and come running back to me."

"In your dreams. Now get out!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Justin asked as he came up the driveway. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk some sense into you," Jessica said as she reached for him, but he backed away.

"I know it was your who sold the story, Jessica."

"So what if I did!" She said as she threw her hands up into the air. "Its not like people didn't speculate it anyway. You're the only dumbass who never saw it."

"I'm so sick of hearing your voice!" Britney screamed from behind them. "I thought I told you to leave."

"Don't worry Brit, she's leaving," Justin said as he took Jessica's arm and lead her towards her car.

"You're making a big mistake, you know," she said as she opened her car door.

"This isn't a joke, Jessica. You need to leave _right _now, and you better not even think of coming here, or anywhere near Britney or the boys ever again. Do you understand?"

"I can't believe you would do this. Just fall in love with her all over again out of nowhere."

"That's where you're wrong, Jessica. I was never not in love with her. To put it simply and in your own words, you're the only dumbass who never saw it."


	24. Chapter 24

The Next Morning

Kevin rolled over and angrily swore when he was awoken by a loud banging coming from the living room. At first he didn't react, thinking that whoever it was would just go away. But after the banging got louder and more persistent, he finally found the strength to get out of bed. He walked slowly towards the front door, rubbing his eyes to see better in the process. When he opened to door, he had to blink his eyes a couple of times to make sure he was seeing right.

"What the hell?" He said groggily.

He looked over Justin who was standing right in front of him with a bitter expression and his arms cross across his chest.

"You've got 30 minutes to get your ass to the UCLA Medical Center," Justin said bluntly.

"What the fuck? Why? Its like 7 in the morning," Kevin said as he began to shut the door.

"This is why," Justin said as he stopped the door from being closed. He forcefully handed Kevin a thick folder that he was holding.

"What is this?" Kevin asked.

"Well why don't you open it and read it," Justin said in an annoyed tone. He watched as Kevin opened to folder and flip through the papers, pausing to pay special attention to certain pages.

"So you want me to take a DNA test," Kevin said as he laughed. "And custody of the kids? I don't think so." He attempted to throw the folder back at Justin and close the door on him, but Justin was quicker than him.

"I don't know if you read these carefully," Justin said as he waved the papers in his face, "but this is court ordered. If you don't go to the hospital right now and submit your DNA, you'll be arrested."

Kevin stood in shock as he listened to Justin's words.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yes I'm fucking serious," Justin said, losing his patience more and more. "Britney and the boys are already down there getting tested. Now its just up to you and me."

The two men stood silent for a second, sort of sizing each other up. Once Kevin realized that Justin wasn't going to back down, he gave in.

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "I'll get dressed and head over there right now."

"Good," Justin said as he turned to walk away.

"Just prepare yourself," Kevin called out, causing Justin to stop and turn back around. "There's still a good chance they're mine. What will you do then, Timberlake?"

Justin stood silently staring at him, wanting so badly to punch him strait in the face. 'That cocky bastard,' he thought to himself.

"I have no reason to worry about that," Justin said with his nose in the air.

-

"Are they here yet?" The doctor asked as he came into the waiting room with the boys trailing behind him.

"Not yet," Britney said nervously.

"Alright. Well the boys are done," he said as he smile down at them. "And we already have yours. So now its just a waiting game for them."

"Thank you so much for your patience," Britney said as she put both of her boys in her lap. "I know this situation is a little strange."

"Its actually more common than you think," he said with a kind smile. "When they get here, make sure to send one of them back at a time."

Britney smiled at him as he walked away.

"You guys ready to go home?" She asked as she squeezed them to her. They both nodded their heads. "Okay, Lonny is gonna take you home," she said as she lead them out to where their body guard was waiting. "I'll see you guys in like an hour, don't worry," she told them when she saw their sad eyes. "I'll be back before you even know it."

After she said bye to the boys, she walked back into the waiting room to see Justin walking in from the other side. They both smiled when they saw each other and quickly embraced.

"Where's Kevin?" She asked anxiously, looking behind him.

"He's about ten minutes behind me," he said as he ran his hands up and down her arms. "The boys all taken care of?"

"Yup," she said with a smile. "The doctor is actually waiting for you. So you can go and get it over with."

"Are you nervous?" He asked as she looked down at her feet.

"A little."

"Britney, whatever happens," he said as he lifted her chin up, "I will still be here. No matter what." He gave her a firm kiss on the lips before heading down the hallway, leaving her alone in the waiting room.

She sat silently for a couple of minutes alone with her thoughts.

'Why am I so nervous?' she thought to herself. 'Its not Jayden I'm worried about...its Preston. Like I told Justin, when he was conceived Kevin and I weren't being careful. And there's no physical signs in Preston that points to either of them. Hell, he is the exact replica of my daddy and brother. Whoever's son he is, he didn't inherit anything but my side.'

Britney was broken from her thoughts when the door opened, revealing Kevin. He looked tired and agitated as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"Well this was something wonderful to wake up to," he said bitterly as he showed her the folder. "It looks like if the either or both of the boys are his, we're gonna be going to court. Must be familiar for you. Speaking of that, I'm surprised your dad isn't here. Isn't he like your master or something?"

"Fuck you," she said softly as she shot daggers at him with her eyes. "You don't know anything about my life."

"And lover boy does? Does he even know the extent of the legal mess in your life? It might send him running," he said cooly as he sat back in his seat.

"Nothing will send him running. Unlike you he actually means it when he says he loves me. He would never treat me the way you treated me."

"Like you treated me better?" He shot back. "You were cheating on me with Justin, so you can't be talking."

"You were cheating on me too!" She yelled.

"Why did you even marry me?" He asked seriously.

She looked down at the floor and then nervously back up at him. With tears in her eyes, she simply shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know."

"Brit?" The sound of Justin's voice made relief flood over her. She immediately stood up and walked towards him.

"All done?" She asked with a nervous smile.

"Yeah," he said looking past her at Kevin. "You can head on in there now," he said pointing back behind him. "It only takes a minute."

They stood quietly as Kevin got up from his chair and walked past them.

"The doctor said we should leave and come back in like five hours. The results will be ready then."

"They can have it done today?" She asked in disbelief. "I thought these things take a couple of days."

"That's because they usually send it to a lab and the labs get backed up. But since its Britney Spears they're dealing with," he said with a chuckle, "they're just gonna do it here, which means it won't take long."

"Okay. I didn't think it would be so soon," she said as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Its gonna be okay, Brit," he said as he tenderly kissed her cheek. "Lets go spend some time at your house before we come back. Sound good?"

"Yeah," she said, finally showing a genuine smile. "Sounds good."


End file.
